Don't Hold Back
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori lives off the street. He has a reputation of killing and is a supposed  master mind theif. Deidara just recently ran away from his home. He is son of the famous Iwa Kenji, the owner of the famous building Tsuchi Inc. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving and Meeting

_**Okey this is a b-day present for Deidara! And so all you know,...this was typed on my iPod! No joke! My thumbs hurt! As to why its kinda short. Its really hard to do this (shifty eyes) and I had to sneak on my mum's comp at like 12:25 am. Also if your wondering how I got it on my mum's comp. I had to send it to my email and stuff then I used her Word Microsoft. Im tired. Oh and btw Sexy Stalker is typed on my comp so sorry and to my new readers... My comp battery/charger gave out so I cant get on it. So gomennnnnn anyways enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: srry me no own! But I know you guys want me too! And I dont own the tittle it belongs to The Sleeping who's song is called Don't Hold Back.**_

Deidara sighed as he tried to pay attention to his teacher. "Iwa!" his teacher snapped, smacking a ruler on his desk. "hm...oh yeah what?" Deidara said snapping out of his daziness. The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes, "pay attention. I don't care if you're richer than everyone here! You're the same as us" the blonde nodded.

She went back to teaching and Deidara went back to dazing. He had a lot on his mind. Being the son of the famous Iwa Kenji, he had no real friends or did he have a choice on who to date. As of right now he was dating, the almost as rich as him, Haruno Sakura. His parents thought it would be a good idea.

No matter how many times he told his parents he didn't like her and that he was gay. They wouldn't give up. So he finally just stopped and did what his parents told him. Plus he had to play all this off. Deidara was going to runaway. Somewhere where his parents wouldn't find him. "that is all for now class you are dismissed" everyone stood and begin to leave. Deidara followed behind, "except you Iwa" his teacher purred. The blonde frowned and knew what was about to happen.

"yes Sensei?" she took off her glasses. "you have been dazing in class lately" she started. Deidara sighed, 'maybe if you weren't so boring I wouldn't, hm' he thought. "mind telling me why?" the blonde huffed slightly, "I have a lot on my mind, hm" his teacher sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I expect to see more progress, Iwa" the blonde nodded and got ready to leave. Usually his teacher tried to suduce him but, she didn't. He shrugged and left it that.

"Dei-kun!" a pig like squeal was heard from down the hall. Deidara groaned, "Sakura, hm" he mumbled. She hugged him, "I thought we could eat lunch together" the pinkette stated. "ah, sure" Deidara said, mentally choking her to death. She grabbed his hand and walked them to the courtyard. He really hated her. "so I was thinking we could go on a date tomorrow! Could we?" Deidara shook his head, "sorry Sakura, I have important business for tomorrow, hm" Sakura giggled, "a working man" Deidara gave a hesistated laugh. Tomorrow he was actually running away.

"hey guys! Look at this!" some boy said as he approached the couple. "hm? What is it Jack?" (1) the boy held out his phone out. It showed a holigraphic news report. "Welcome back to Konoha News, I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Todays news reports to the Demon of the Red Sand." people who were watching gasped, Sakura being one of them. "ANBU has reported five families dead in Amegakure. Those familes linking to the famous Haruno's" Sakura's eyes widened and she began to sob. Deidara feeling some pity towards her, wrapped his arms around her.

"I think that's en-" "wait, keep listening" Deidara sighed, "hm" "in other news, tomorrow Iwa Kenji's eldest son, Iwa Deidara, will be taking over. " the blonde's eyes widened. "I'm happy for you" Sakura sniffed and huggled the blonde. "er...thanks. Sakura, how bout I walk you home, hm?" she nodded. "please"

Deidara ran a hand through his hair. This had to be the worst day in history. "Mother, Father...I'm home" his mother came running up to him. "oh I'm so proud of you son! And I'm dearly sorry to hear about Sakura Dear's family. We told them living in Amegakure was dangerous, with that big of a city!" she shook her head, "and not to mention that Demon of the Red Sand!" Deidara licked his lips, "right...I'm going to take a shower, hm" his mother nodded, "I call you when dinner is done" she kissed his forehead. Deidara sighed and ran up stairs.

When he reached his room he squealed. "I now know where to go to" he whispered to himself. He was so excited. As he told his mother, he made way to the shower. "finally, I'll be free, hm"

"Deidara! Dinner is done!" his mother spoke into an intercom. Deidara pressed the button back, "okey, be there in a minute, hm" drying the rest of his hair he redid his eyeliner and slid down the rail of his stairs. His mother giggled, "oh Deidara, remember to becareful" the blonde grinned, 'I remember to becareful in Amegakure!' he thought happily. Once everyone was downstairs they began to eat. "I'm happy for you bro!" Deidara's little sister, Ino, squealed. Deidara smiled back at the 15 year old, "thanks Ino" their parents cooed. When they turned their heads the blonde siblings glared at each other. "so, uhm, Father...might I ask why I'm being given the Inc.?" his father smiled, "you deserved it son!" he blonde nodded, "thanks, hm" he almost felt bad for leaving them but, he was sick and tired of their crap...especially Ino's.

That night Deidara began to pack. He already decided he was leaving now. If he wasted another day here he would be hunted down easilier. Nervousness and excitement filled his stomach. "tonight is the night, hm" he whispered. He looked over the stuff he was bringing: about twenty dollars, hair brush, and clay. He was good to go. The blonde knew all his electronics and credit card were trackable so, he'd have to deal with it. "okey, hm" he said before sliding down a rope out his window.

Their was no looking back now. And to make sure non FBI or CSI could find him. He hooked up a trap that set off, if his door was opened. It would fill his room with flames also setting off many of his clay creations. Story short, his house would need a bomb squad and a whole lot of firemen to put his room out. The blonde ran all the way to the bus station in the next town. He couldn't risk riding the bus here. Too risky. So he went to Kirigakure, not to far but, long enough to tire him out. When he reached the train station he was panting and tired as hell. "bus pass?" the grouchy bus driver asked. Deidara handed him his card. He looked over it and handed the card back. The blonde huffed and made his way to the back.

He sat down next to an old lady. She had a look of desperation on her face. On the other side of him was a girl with black hair. She was very flat chested and Deidara had a feeling it was actually a he. The raven got off at the first stop. So he was left sitting next to the old woman. Suddenly, they went over a big bump and the old lady's purse fell and spilt on the ground. She sighed before picking up her contents. "oh, here let me help" Deidara said politely, as he began to help her. He stopped when he came across a picture of a small redhead. The blonde looked up at her, she almost seemed familiar. "thank you" her voice croaked as she stood and began to exit the bus. "huh? W-what? Hey wait! You forgot this, hm!" but it was too late. He sighed qnd shrugged before putting it with his stuff.

After a few more stops, it was his he was half alseep but, knew he would need his strength if he wanted to make it throuh the city. Fear imbedded itself in his chest when he tepped off the bus. It was dark, the only lights coming from passing cars and some street lights. Deidara wasn't in the part of the city he wanted to be in yet. This was the 'ghetto' he had heard. So with every step he took, he made sure to keep his senses focued on his surroundings.

He looked around and saw people sitting around a trash can that had fire in it. He frowned and quickened his pace. The blonde was in a charity that envolved people like that before. They were unpredictable and violent. Well some were.

Finally after his long walk, he was in the heart of the city. Cars honked, animals sounds came from every alley way, people were still out and talking on cellphones, and it was lit up. He sort of liked it. It was different from his town. Now he needed to go somewhere cheap and where no one would recognize him. So, he carried himself through a park, or at least what he thought it was. Of course, the blonde never let his guard down. Or so he thought.

Deidara gasped as something pressed against his neck. "well, well, well. Lookie what I found" his captor said in a deep voice. The blonde held his breath, "w-what do you want...if its m-money I don't have much, hm" "shame" the other chuckled. "ya know, for a girl you don't have much going on up here" the person said as he let one hand rub at Deidara's chest. That was it.

Deidara growled and stomped on the other's foot, then twisted their legs together so the other would fall. What he didn't expect was to be tripped himself. "you got guts girly" Deidara sighed agitatted, "okey look, you can rape me, sell me, or even kill me. But for the love of Kami, please stop calling me a girl, hm" the captor raised an eyebrow. "you're a dude?" Deidara nodded, "I swear" "got any proof?" the other said getting off the blonde. Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up, "one, I have no breast" he blushed slightly as he pulled down his pants and boxers, "two, I have this" the other chuckled and the blonde pulled his pants back up.

"fine I believe you. You got a name?" the blonde licked his lips, "Deidara, hm" "Well Deidara," the other rolled his name, "it seems that you have caught me in a good mood. You can come stay with me, well if you're willing to help me anyways." the blonde nodded and the other started to walk off, Deidara following behind. "w-wait, hm!" the other turned, "yeah?" "I don't even no your name" their was a soft chuckle. "Akasuna Sasori"

_**(1) I was listening to Captain Jack! Dream a Dream~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Somewhere

_**I'm bakkkkk and finally got my iPod back. So i ist subberb happeh. Anyways i typed half of this on the bus! Yeahhhhh . okey guess wat! My parents found out bout my fanfic account...not good! Anyways I'm pissed as hell at them. They went through my iPod and stuff. My mum is a major homophobe. Andddd they archived ALL my mail except for one! I was like wth? I kept certain things in my inbox for a reason! (huff) anyways enough bout meh... Enjoy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. Sadly, I only own a broken iPod, computer charger, and a tablet (the only good thing as of now)**_

"no joke, hm?" Deidara asked, sitting next to Sasori. The redhead grinned, "seriously" he poked the fire with a stick. The blonde was awe struck, he was sitting next to the Red Demon himself! "you killed all those people and with no remorse?" Sasori grunted, "what is this? Game of ask Sasori hundred questions?" Deidara blinked before giggling, "I never knew you were funny, hm!" Sasori glared, "I'm not" he turned his attention back to the fire. Deidara tsked and stared into the fire also. A calm silence filled the air.

"so why did you kill those people?" silence broken. The redhead turned to face him, "because I needed money, brat." Deidara opened his mouth again to retort but, Sasori beat him, "my past has nothing to do with you. And yes I'm aware of who you are. I'm not a pedophile! I'm only sixteen. Yes, I'm part puppet. Yes, I'm a natural redhead. And finally, I am straight as a metal ruler" the blonde closed his mouth, then mumbled, "metal is bendable" the redhead glared at him. "Imma bend you, if you don't shut that insolent mouth of yours, brat"

Deidara pouted and hmphed, "can you at least explain to me how to live off the streets, hm?" Sasori kept quiet for a moment, "I'll teach you in the morning but, for now, we sleep" he said standing up. "since I only have one make shift bed for the night...we'll have to share" Deidara smiled up at him. Sasori yanked on his ponytail, "don't get any ideas, brat" the blonde pouted and rubbed his sore spot where Sasori yanked his hair. "you my friend, are no fun!" the redhead shrugged, "never was. Now come on, brat"

"would you stop calling me brat, hm?" Deidara asked, with an unamused expression. "rather have me call you girly again?" Sasori teased. The blonde gasped, "you wouldn't!" "I would," the redhead smirked and leaned in, closer to the blonde's ear, "girly" the blushing Deidara pouted and pushed the other away. "fine, hm"

Sasori chuckled, "good now put the fire out. I need to set our bed up" Deidara nodded and began to put the fire out how the redhead told him to. Sasori looked back at the blonde before setting up the make-shift bed. "hey Danna?" the redhead grunted, "yeah?" "what are we doing tomorrow, hm?" Sasori grinned and licked his dry lips, "well, tomorrow I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about living off the streets and..." once Deidara was finished putting out the fire, he walked over to Sasori, "and?" "and, you'll be training" the redhead then started to strip down to his boxers and tank top. Deidara blushed and adverted his eyes, "training, hm?"

Sasori nodded, "are you going to sleep in those clothes?" the blonde blushed before stripping down himself. Sasori turned away and sat on the bed waiting for the brat. The redhead hated waiting. Deidara kept his shirt on and just slid off his pants. He was glad when the redhead looked the other way. Not that he minded but, at least Sasori was being respectful towards him. "come on brat, I don't have all day" Sasori said impatiently. The blonde blinked before blushing. "s-sorry, hm" the redhead shook his head and got under the covers. Deidara followed him in.

"brat, you're staring" Sasori said in monotone. The blonde didn't even know he could blush anymore. "sor-" Sasori put a finger to the blonde's lips and sighed, "don't even say it. It's fine" the other nodded hesitantly. The redhead smirked, "good, now go to sleep, brat" Deidara gave a slightly pouted and complied. "night Sasori, hm" the other just hn'ed in acknowledgement.

"brat" poke. Nothing. "brat, wake up" poke again. Still nothing. Sasori growled in aggravation, "brat! Wake the fuck up!" he said, pulling the covers off. Deidara almost screamed but, Sasori covered his mouth. The blonde gave him a look. "I saw it coming" Deidara glared and pried the hand off, "can you see the future now, hm?" the redhead grinned, "your future" he poked the blonde's forehead. Deidara pushed the other away, his tongue sticking out at him. Sasori gave a chuckle, "come on, we're getting breakfast" Deidra gave a small yawn and put his pants back on, "what time is it?" "5:10 am" The blonde's jaw dropped.

"why so early?" he flailed his arms. Sasori chuckled, "yeah, we can't be seen, now can we?" the blonde stopped flailing, "right, hm" the redhead smirked and nodded. "hn, now we have to be quiet when we go" Deidara fixed his hair, "where we going?" "Kabuki" the blonde made a small 'o' and nodded. "how are we going to get by then, hm?" "I have my ways" Sasori shrugged, before walking off.

Deidara sighed and followed the redhead. This was not how he planned his escape. But, oh well, not everything goes your way. "come on, brat, you're too slow" Sasori hissed. Deidara grunted and picked up his pace, now walking beside Sasori. "first lesson of today: be quick and swift, or I will leave your sorry ass" the redhead said plainly. The blonde growled, "yeah yeah, hm" Sasori looked back at him, "I mean it" Deidara put his hands up as if saying calm down, "okey okey! I get it…sorry I'm not a morning person, hm" he mumbled. The other nodded and continued.

_**Srry its so short again…typing on my iPod isn't the greatest thing but, hey you're getting chppies! XD be happeh! Yea, so I discovered that my 'stalker' is getting even stalker-ish…which worries meh . but its nothing I can't handle! So I hope yu liked this chppie! Anyways new charger tomorrow! Yay! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Bastard

_**Ello pplz! So my charger has been delayed. Relly sucks! Anyways it shud be here wednesday cuz i had to order it online. Also i changed brat to the japanese word gaki becuz i thought it wud be fair, since Deidara calls Sasori Danna the japanese word for master. And srry i cant reply bak the link is apparently out dated! Anywayz Kaede would yu plz do the disclaimer, i ist to lazy.**_

_**Kaede: fine, (huff) !lolifyucanreadthis!**_

"okey...how does this work, hm?" Deidara asked holding his menu upside down. Sasori chuckled and fixed it for him, "have you never dined out?" the blonde blushed and glared, "I have, thank you very much! It's just...well I can't read English..." Sasori kept a quiet passive face. "gaki," he smirked, "I'm litterally lmao-ing on the inside" Deidara gave a confused look, "lmao-ing? What't that, hm?" (1)

"nothing, would you like me to order for you?" Sasori asked politely. Deidara hesitated, "you're not gonna order something totally gross and non-edible are you, hm?" the redhead chuckled and shook his head, "no, I need your help, why would I kill you, gaki?" he called over a waiter, "besides, if it didn't kill you, I'd be stuck with a whiny gaki" Deidara pouted and was about to retort before the waiter interupted him, "welcome, how may I help you and you're miss?" Deidara's eye twitched, Sasori smirked.

Sasori and his ways insisted, that Deidara posed as a girl when in public. And the worse part, he had called Sasori, Danna. "we'll have a cheese and bacon omelette, please" for a serial killer he was pretty polite. The waiter nodded, "and to drink?" "chocolate milk" with that the waiter went back to the kitchen. "choclate milk, hm?" Deidara questioned. "what? Please don't tell me you don't know what choclate milk is" Sasori smirked. The blonde puffed his cheeks out, "I know what it is...I just never had it before" "were you ever a kid?" Sasori asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Deidara glared, "what do you think, hm?" Sasori hn'ed and rested his elbow on the table, his jaw resting on his hand. "the way you sit looks uncomfortable" Sasori said randomly. "I sit straight" Deidara said plainly, "heh, that's kinda queer...like you" the blonde growled, "shut up!" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "touchy, ey gaki?" the blonde didn't say anything, just looked out the window. The waiter came back and set their order on the table. Deidara poked at his food before deeming it edible.

The rest of breakfast was silent. Sasori knew he was the reason but, he wasn't sorry. "gaki" the redhead said, as he pulled the blonde in a alley way. "lemme go!" Deidara glared. "you get worked up easily" Sasori purred in the blonde's ear. Deidara closed his eyes and squirmed in his grip. Sasori easily pinned the squirming Deidara. "hm...I wonder" the blonde gave a confused look before, letting out a small moan. "ah! What a-are you doing, h-hm?"

The redhead grinned and rubbed the other's crotch. Deidara mewled lightly and began to pant. "feel good gaki?" Sasori purred. Deidra nodded furiously. "how good?" he undid the blonde's pants and slid his hand underneath his boxers. "o-oh so good!" Deidara moaned and thrust his hips againt Sasori's hand. The redhead grinned and rubbed harder, "are you going to cum?" the blonde nodded and panted, eyes closed tight.

"ah!Sasori Danna!" the blonde moaned and clutched his own hands. Sasori shivered and rubbed harder, "mm Dei-da-ra" he purred. Deidara gave a rather loud whimper and came. The redhead chuckled and wiped his hand off on his jeans. "you're too easy, gaki" Deidra half glared and redid his pants, still feeling the after effect of his orgasm. "what the hell was that, hm? I thought you were'nt gay!" Sasori glared, "I'm not, come on gaki we still have training" and with that Sasori began to walk off, leaving a rather humiliated Deidara. The blonde bit his bottom lip and willed himself to not cry. 'what a fucking bastard!' he yelled in his mind. He followed Sasori quietly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and igonored the deathly aoura that came from the blonde. He wasn't going to apologize. One thought went through both male's minds, 'why'd I do that?' 'why'd he do that?'

Once they arrived back at their 'home' (2), Sasori began to explain to Deidara the necessities of living on the streets. "okey first things first," Sasori started, "others who live on the street may try and rape you, gaki. So no more being soft and easy" Deidara glared and the redhead continued, "if you were to get raped, and I wasn't there to assist you, what do you do?" "er...kick em in the nuts and run, hm?" Sasori shook his head, "what if you're in a posistion that you can't kick them?" the redhead took a step closer to the blonde. "say, like this" all of a sudden, Deidara's chest was pressed against the side of the bridge and his ass against Sasori's crotch. "ah! S-Sasori?"

The redhead chuckled, "how would you get out of this?" he asked in a seductive tone. "or would you rather stay in this because your fag ass likes it?" Deidara fought back tears, "shut up, un!" "un?" crap. Un was an old habit Deidara use to say. He was made fun of because of it, so he tried to stop saying it. Now he just grunted. "just fucking get off me!" Deidara, almost, yelled. "tch, you can't except what you are, huh gaki?" the blonde shook with anger before elbowing the redhead and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "I CAN fucking EXCEPT who I am, hm! I don't need your fucking comments! I get that from the rest of the world, hm!" with that said, Deidra puwhed the other away before walking off. Sasori growled, then sighed, "damn gaki"

**_Okey so until i get my new charger the chppies will be kinda short. But its hard to type on yur ipod cuz i keep pressing wrong buttons (i dont text EVER)_**

**_Oh and lots of tension! Suh a mean Sori!_**

**_Kaede: agreed_**

**_(nod nod) anyways I hope yu liked he story so far! R&R_**

**_(1) Sasori was speaking in English, and Deidara repeated it in a thick accent then asked what's that in Japanese._**

**_(2) their 'home' is under a bridge in the park!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure

_** Our power went out! thts why I'm behind! I HAVE OTHER STORIES DUEEEEEE!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto yada yada**_

"gaki, talk to me" Sasori groaned. The brat had refused to talk to him since the indecent. "whatever" he sighed. What did Deidara want him to do? Apologize? "gaki...I'm sorry" the redhead was tackled to the ground. "that's all you had to say, hm!" the blonde smiled, hugging the other.

"yeah,yeah" Sasori waved a hand, "now get off me, gaki. Hugging is for girls" Deidara got off him, hands on hips, "are you trying to say I act like a girl?" Sasori looked him up and down, "yup"

And just like that, Deidara was mad at him "come on, gaki! I already said I was sorry!" Deidara was pouting on a swing. "what do you want me to do?" Sasori sighed in defeat. "to leave me alone, hm"

The redhead ran his fingers through his hair. It felt slightly greasy. "how bout I take us to some showers?" he suggested. He may live on the streets, but he hated being dirty. Especially, when it came to hygiene.

Deidara instantly shot up, "you're forgiven!" he said eagerly.

"slow down, gaki" Sasori sighed as he ran to catch up with the blonde. "but Danna!" Deidara whined. The redhead rolled his eyes, "you'll live. It's just a shower" Deidara gasped, "just a shower? Just a shower, hm!" he went up to the redhead, "you see this" he tugged on some of his golden locks. "I have to keep my hair nice!"

Sasori tugged on the hair, "looks pretty nice to me" the blonde pouted some, snatching his hair back. "shuddup, hm. Let's go" the redhead snickered and started walking again. "you know if you were a girl, I might have considered fucking you" Sasori smirked. Deidara growled, "it didn't stop you from giving me a hand job in a friggin alley, hm!" the redhead frowned, "whatever were here" Sasori started heading towards the back of the building.

Deidara gave a confused look, "why are we going through the back?" Sasori sighed, "can't be seen" the blonde gave a small "oh" and followed.

Once they successfully snuck in, Sasori showed the blonde to the shower area. "yay!" he squealed in a hush tone. Sasori chuckled, "really, gaki?" Deidara nodded, "yeah...though I don't really like the openness" he said, gesturing to the showers, which had no closed in space. Sasori shrugged and began to strip. Deidara adverted his eyes and did the same.

Though, he couldn't help but look when Sasori started to undo his pants. It was as if the redhead was tempting him. The way he would shake his ass to get out of the jeans he wore was very erotic. Finally, the boxers came off. Deidara was hit with surprise. 'oh my Kami! He's huge!' he thought, as he nearly drooled at the other's member. "try not to get a boner, gaki" Sasori snickered as he saw the blonde staring. Yeah, he knew his size. And yes, he was proud.

Deidara blushed and mumbled, "why would I get a hard on from a jack ass like you, hm" he went under the shower. "because my big cock would make your tight ass feel good" the blonde squeaked, as a soft silky voice purred in his ear. "no it wouldn't, hm!" he said way to quickly. Sasori chuckled, "really? I thought it would" he place his hands on the blonde's hips. Deidara's face became red as Sasori hair, "no, you wouldn't cause you're not gay" another chuckle, "are you sure?" he licked the blonde's outer ear, "cause I'm pretty turned on right now" he thrust his hips up against the blonde's bare ass. Deidara's breath hitched when he felt something large and hard hit his ass.

"feel that?" Sasori purred. "I bet it'll feel even better inside you" he rubbed the blonde's thighs and thrust his hips again. The blonde gave a small moan. He was also very confused. His Danna would act mean and say he wasn't gay, then he would be nice and act gay... "Dann-ah! I don't t-think...ohh" the blonde started to pant when he felt a hand rub his throbbing cock. "you don't think what, gaki?~" Sasori thrust his hips again, moaning. Kami, he could only imagine how it would actually feel inside the blonde.

"ah! You said y-you weren't gay, hmmm"he moaned when a finger found his entrance and started to circle It teasingly. "how bout we just have some fun then, ey?" Sasori pushed the blonde against the wall.

Slowly, Sasori slid his finger in. "eep! Danna what are you doing?" the redhead slid the finger deeper, "what's it feel like, gaki?" he began to kiss and lick at the blonde's neck and shoulder. "w-why, hm?" the redhead bit down a bit and nibbled on the flesh, "cause you're unbelievably sexy and I'm horny you're horny. Win on win situation" Deidara moaned a bit louder as another finger joined. "Danna! P-please I don't t-think I'm ready for s-sex, hm!"

That sentence halted all movements, "you're a virgin?" Deidara nodded, "and I don't really think I wanna lose my virginity like this..." Sasori pulled his fingers out on the blonde and leaned up against the wall. "why didn't you say something earlier, gaki?" the blonde blushed, "when you were touching me, it felt really good, hm..." the redhead smirked, "did it? Hm, how bout a proposition?" Deidara turned his body around, "hm?" Sasori leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "you get on your hands and knees and suck me off nice and hard. Oh, and to the base might I add" Deidara's eyes widened, "you m-mean?"

Sasori chuckled, "that's right, gaki. Deep throat me" the blonde gulped and got down to his knees. He looked up at his Danna. The redhead nodded and smirked, "come on. Give me a good suck" Deidara nodded slowly and faced the erect member. 'oh my...I don't think it'll all fit'

He shyly poked his tongue out and licked the head. A small groan was rewarded. This encouraged the blonde to do a little more. Wrapping his around the base, he pulled himself closer and took the head into his mouth. The blonde sucked a little and let his hands massage the base. Almost slyly, his hand mouths snuck out. "ah! What the f-fuck?" Sasori moaned. Deidara looked up and showed him one of his hands. The redhead observed it and place it back where it was, but a little lower. The blonde caught the hint and took more of Sasori in his mouth. His hand mouths licked lower and lower til it reached a sensitive spot. "oh...gaki~" Sasori moaned and placed a hand on the gaki's head, trying to get him to take more in.

Deidara took a deep mental breath before taking the rest in. He tried to relax his throat and breathed through his nose. Slowly, as to not choke himself, he began to swallow and bob his head. "mm, Deidaraaaa..." the blonde concluded he was doing good. He kept swallowing and massaging the redhead's balls.

Oh dear lord Kami was Deidara swallowing him good. He couldn't even think straight. Sasori let a low moan escape his lips. So innocent. He looked down. His blonde gaki was looking up at him. Another moan. 'there should be a law to not look that rapable' Sasori thought as his cock was being devoured by a moist hot cavern. "ahhhh fuck! Deidaraa Imma cum~" he moaned and thrust his hips up. He gave a small apology when he heard the blonde give a choked sound. "can I cum in your mouth?" he panted out. The blonde nodded. So close. "mm" the blonde moaned around him, sending vibrations from his member through out his body.

That was it. He gave a rather loud moan as he came in the blonde's mouth. Deidara pulled back and swallowed the bitter substance. He looked back up at the redhead, who looked down. Then he saw it. "go get cleaned up, gaki" that coldness in the redhead's eyes. As if he had made a mistake. Deidara nodded slowly and stood. "you're just a little slut, huh gaki?" the redhead smirked and walked away, leaving the blonde to cry.

Sasori didn't know what possessed him to do that to the blonde, but it couldn't be changed now. Honestly, he didn't know how he even got a hard on. 'he just looks similar to a girl' Sasori thought and nodded to himself as he got dressed. "yeah, that's it" he mumbled. The redhead looked back at the shower area, seeing the blonde curled up. He had his head down and was most likely crying. Sasori sighed and threw a towel at the blonde. "you know where to go, gaki. Try not to get killed" he said coldly, as he left the place.

_**WOO FIN! I know its not tht long...but yeaaaaa...^^ srry I made yu pplz wait so long!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

_**ELLO! So I've been planning chppies out for this story. As to why, I haven't updated yet ^^' but don't worry this is an update not a note lol. So yeah. I know my chppies are short, as to why I am planning chppies ^^. so hope yu enjoy. Songs inspire me!~**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tears' by Rush or Naruto ^^' **_

__After Deidara had made sure Sasori was gone, he took a proper shower and walked himself 'home'. It was already getting dark and cold. He was freezing, due to not drying fully. He didn't want to make Sasori wait. The blonde sneezed and passed an alleyway. Someone grabbed his hand. He squeaked as he was pushed up against a wall.

"where is he?" the voice croaked. "w-where's w-who?" Deidara stuttered and tried to pull away. It would have been nice if Sasori actually taught him something other than attempt of rape. "him! The foreigner" it said more menacingly. "I-I-I don't know w-who you're talking about, h-hm!" the person sighed and moved a hand to the blonde's throat in a choking position. A passing car, shown little light. Enough to see his captor.

He could of died. An old lady had him pinned. A FRIGGIN ELDERLY PERSON! Deidara squirmed to free himself, but she tightened her grip. "oh...it's you..." she said softly, before loosening her grip. "the boy from the bus" Deidara squinted his eyes. He remember seeing her, "y-you dropped your picture, hm..." she chuckled, "did I?" she asked playfully. The blonde nodded, "I-I can return it if you like! B-But, its at my...er house" she let go of the boy. "I guess." she reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, before writing down something.

"I would like to see you tomorrow for lunch" she gave him a sincere smile. Deidara nodded, "I'll bring the picture, hm" and with that the old lady stalked off. The blonde rubbed his throat and continued his way home. "Danna's gonna kill me" he mumbled to himself.

When he arrived, Sasori was already asleep. Deidara frowned, not wanting to wake him up, he slept next to the makes-shift bed. Sure, it was uncomfortable. But, a cranky Sasori was not what he wanted. He could of easily pushed the other over some and scoot in. Hell, he'd hurt him so why couldn't he hurt him? "cause I'm not like that" Deidara whispered to himself.

The redhead woke up with a groan. "fucking head ache" he murmured. He looked around. The blonde hadn't come home yesterday. He heard a soft snoring and looked beside him. "gaki..." why was he sleeping on the ground next to the bed? "rightttt...must be some weird gaki habit" he said to himself before standing up. The redhead stared at the blonde in thought. 'how should I wake him up?' he decided to just use his foot to nudge at the blonde. "gaki...wake up" he nudged harder. The blonde still wasn't waking up. "are you breathing?" he knelt down and faced the blonde.

What he wasn't expecting was the blonde's arms to pull him down. "gaki!" he almost yelled trying to get free. Deidara just kept holding onto him. Sasori sighed and just laid there. 'he's actually kinda cute when he's asleep' he smiled then it fell. 'did I just say he was cute!' while he was fighting his inner turmoils. Deidara was cuddling closer to him, nuzzling his head in the redhead's neck. Sasori glared at nothing and looked back down. 'he looks tired, I guess we'll skip breakfast' he yawned and watched the blonde sleep.

Two screams sounded through the city. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other. "YOU KISSED ME!" Sasori screamed. "YOU KISSED ME BACK!" Deidara screamed back. The redhead made a disgusted face. "I can't believe you just kissed me! A guy! That's fucking gross!" he wiped his lips with his shirt. Deidara glared, slightly hurt from the words, "it wasn't my fault! You were hovering over me! I was just waking up, hm!" he looked away, 'I can't believe this asshole stole my first kiss'

"what were you doing laying on the ground next to me anyways, hm?" Deidara mumbled. Sasori rolled his eyes, "a certain gaki pulled me down and wouln't let go" the blonde blushed, "not my fault" the redhead sighed and dismissed the situation. "gaki, we're actually going to train today. You up for it?" Deidara looked back up and nodded, determination sparkling in his eyes.

Deidara looked around, "where are we?" "abandoned skate park" Sasori said without turning around. The blonde nodded, "cool, hm. So we're tr-" he jumped back at least five feet when a flash of metal tried to hit him. Deidara looked at it when he landed safely away from it. It was a tail? He followed it to its source. "the hell..." Sasori smirked, "remember half puppet" his scorpion tail retracted. Deidara looked him up and down, "I don't even wanna know where it comes from, hm" the redhead scowled and sent his tail to hit Deidara. The blonde moved out of the way again. "would you stop!"

Sasori shrugged with a smug smile. Deidara glared. "well at least we know you can dodge fast. But, can you fight?" the blonde bit his bottom lip. He wasn't good with close range. He never actually fought when he still lived with his parents. He messed around with his friends, but they usually pinned him. Sasori smirked and charged at him. Deidara was quick to dodge most of the punches. "no" dodged a kick. "I can't" ducked between the redhead's legs. "fight, hm" he said finally using his forearms to block his face.

"heh, I see that" Sasori walked up to the blonde, "I guess I can teach you the basics" Deidara tilted his head, "the basics?" the redhead nodded, "since you can't fight" "can't we just use weapons, hm?" Sasori gave him a look, "I don't trust you with a gun, gaki" Deidara shook his head, his hair flying back in forth. "no no Danna, explosives, hm!" his eyes help a certain (almost insane) glint in them. "Deidara bombs are illegal, we're not terrorists" the blonde thought for a moment, "get me gun powder and clay" the redhead deadpanned, "why?" "just come on!" Deidara grabbed his wrist and started dragging him to a store.

"gaki" Sasori spat, "you know we can't just walk in th-" "shh" Deidara said as he looked through the window. His eyes widened, 'ah shit!' "gaki, what the fuck are you do-" Sasori was cut off again, when another pair of lips made contact with his. He grunted, it seemed like his body didn't want to move but closer. So he did. The blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer, hiding his face. 'please don't kill me, hm!' he thought in his head when he parted his lips some and licked at Sasori's bottom lip.

The redhead felt dizzy and confused. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but, when the other lapped at his bottom lip, begging for entrance, he let him. As their tongues twisted and rubbed together, a man passed by. He shook his head at the teens and left. When the man was out of sight, Deidara pulled back from the redhead, panting. Sasori opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. His eyes narrowed and was about to say something, but the blonde beat it to him, "a man that was in the store was my dad, he was leaving and I couldn't be seen. I'm really sorry, hm! Please don't kill me! I won't do it again!" he begged, hoping the other would forgive him. Sasori blinked at the blonde and sighed, "whatever, gaki. I'm not going to kill you. Let's just go buy the stuff you need"

The blonde smiled and hugged the other. Sasori grunted, "gaki" Deidara let go, "right, hm..." he was surprised when he was hugged, "I swear I should of killed you" Sasori mumbled as he awkwardly hugged the blonde. Deidara giggled, "yeah yeah, Danna. Come on" he said as he grabbed Sasori's wrist, tugging his arm.

As soon as they were in, Deidara rushed off to find the stuff he needed. Sasori sighed and stood by the counter. The worker was watching the news. '_In other news. Deidara Iwa has said to been kidnapped. His parents are here for an interview.'_ Sasori turned his head in interest, watching,

_ "I don't know why would anyone would kidnap him! He was such a sweet boy!" _Sasori scoffed at the blonde woman. The worked tsk'ed, "horrible isn't it?" Sasori snapped his attention to the worker, "I suppose so..."

_ "Investigators believe that Deidara might have be abducted by Sasori Akasuna. The serial killer has abducted many victims before killing. If you see or anything suspicious, please report in." _Sasori eyed the screen that had a phone number and a picture of Deidara. "what's also horrible is, they don't even know what this Sasori Akasuna guy looks like" the redhead's eyes slightly widened. They didn't know what he looked like? He could of laughed insanely, if he wasn't in public. "seriously?" the worker nodded, "yeah, all the witness's are dead" the redhead shook his head, "wow...that's fucked up"

Deidara came back with some stuff. "what's fucked up?" he asked in the most girlish voice he could muster. The worker looked over at him. Sasori shook his head, trying to hide his smile. Deidara had his hair up, some parts of his bangs put up and the most funniest thing ever, her was wearing a skirt. "ah nothing just the news" the worker smiled and started to ring up the items. Deidara nodded and smiled. Sasori looked him up and down. When the blonde saw him, he blushed and tugged his skirt down uncomfortably. Sasori chuckled.

"here you go. Have a nice day" Deidara nodded after paying with the twenty he had. Before Sasori got to leave he heard the worker speak, "got a real good one there. He's a nice boy" Sasori hummed and nodded. As soon as he stepped out the door he looked back with wide eyes. The worker was gone. "the fuck?" he looked away and caught up with Deidara.

The blonde kept pulling at his skirt, "I really hate this thing" Sasori chuckled and tugged on it, "hm...pull on it some more and it might drop to your ankles" he teased, "how did you get this stuff anyways?" Deidara sighed, "it was in the store" "so you stole?" Deidara gave him a look, "you steal" "touche" Sasori grinned.

Deidara was highly confused when they were back at 'home'. During the whole trip, Sasori would put his hand around his waist, play with his skirt, and a few times grope him. Why the hell was Sasori, who was not gay, feeling up Deidara, who was gay? He tried to shake it off.

Sasori didn't know why he was so compelled to do those things he did. He also wanted to kiss the blonde again. The redhead could still taste him, from the previous events. When they got 'home' he sat down and watched as Deidara put some stuff together. "what are you making? Drugs?" Deidara laughed, "no, you'll see" the redhead licked his lips and nodded.

When the blonde finished he held it up. "a lump of clay...you spent two hours on a lump of clay?" Sasori asked slowly. Deidara waved a hand at him. "this isn't just everyday clay! Watch!" he took a small amount of clay and let his hand mouths chew on it. It spit out a small spider. "hehe" he threw it up in the air "three...two...one! KATSU!" he yelled as soon as the bomb exploded. It wasn't a big one so, it could of went unnoticed. Sasori glared at him, "gaki...why the hell did you make a bomb?" Deidara pouted, "cause I can't fight"

_**yeahhhhh nice chppie! Well uhm dont know what to sayyyy soooo **__**baiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_


	6. Chapter 6: Stupify

_**Ello pplz! Hehe guess what... ! 5?34x 1337 hehehe ^^ (and no I didnt put m there...thts a smiley XD) **_

_** But yeahhhh hehe I feel nerdyy...then again when havent I? 101 0# vv311 (shrugs) **_

_** Lol has anyone listened to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana? Lol I love their "yay's". so epic ^^ they sound very excited.**_

_**Anyways, 3~]0'/(exclamation point)**_

_** Disclaimer: me no own Naruto or the language of 1337 **_

__Sasori shook his head, "I guess that will work. But," he grinned, "you still have to learn how to fight up close, just in case" Deidara chuckled, "I never knew you cared, hm" Sasori blushed lightly and scoffed, "I don't. I just don't wanna carry your injured ass back" the blonde just gave a small laugh. "if you say so" the redhead blew some hair of out his face and turned, his back facing the blonde. "we'll train, then have lunch, got it, gaki?" Deidara nodded, 'How am I going to escape him, I'm suppose to go to that old lady's house...' he bit his bottom lip.

His eyes widened as he ducted a flying fist. "where you even listening to me, gaki?" Sasori growled. Deidara smiled sheepishly, "if I say yes, will you not try and kill me, hm?" the redhead glared and shook his head. "whatever, lets get started. You know how to punch and kick right?" Deidara nodded, "not very well though" Sasori thought for a moment, "good enough" he sent another fist, going to hit the blonde's stomach. Deidara hunched his back out, so the fist couldn't hit his stomach. He grabbed the redhead's wrist and swung his leg out, going to kick Sasori off his feet. The redhead smirked and jumped up, to dodge it. He twisted his hand and wrist, that was still being held by the blonde, and used that to twist Deidara around. The blonde's eyes widened as he felt himself concrete. He looked up to see an upside down smirking Sasori.

Deidara pouted, "I tried" Sasori chuckled and moved to sit on the blonde. "heh, true" not paying attention, the redhead, sat down right on top of the blonde's crotch. Deidara blushed, "D-Danna..." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "yeah?" the blonde blushed hotly, "can you get off me...please?" "why?" the redhead questioned, teasingly. "it's kinda uncomfortable, hm" he lied trying to not get hard. Sasori sat in thought, before something in him snapped. "Danna?" "damn gaki" he said before crashing their lips together. Deidara sat in shock. Sasori was kissing him. He, the non-gay redhead, was kissing him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a tongue swept across his bottom lip. Sasori wanted desperately for the blonde to give some kind of reaction. He wanted to feel those soft plump lips moving against his. Deidara hesitantly parted his lips for the redhead. Was this another one of his acts? Sasori thrust his tongue into the blonde's moist cavern. This was what he was wanting. Deidara moaned slightly, as the redhead's tongue rubbed and twisted with his. Such a foreign feeling. Surprisingly, a good feeling. The redhead ran a hand through the blonde's hair, feeling the surprising softness. Deidara snaked his hands up to Sasori's face, pulling him farther down, deepening the kiss. His hand mouths licked and nipped at the redhead's cheeks.

Due to the lack of air, they parted. Sasori, slowly, opened his eyes and looked down at Deidara. He was blushing and slightly panting, his bright blue eyes looking back up at him in fear and confusion. The redhead gave an impassive face and got off the blonde. He started to walk off. "D-Danna?" the choked up voice said. He clenched his fist and turned around, "fuck you! Don't fucking try to convert me to your fucking homo ways! Fucking fag!" he stormed back around and walked off.

Deidara burst out into tears. He knew it was too good to be true. He shakily stood up and ran after the redhead. When the blonde reached him he slammed up against a building. "I didn't fucking do anything to you, hm" he glared with teary eyes. The redhead glared back. "like hell you haven't!" Deidara clenched his fist, "I haven't! You started it all! You kissed me! You fucking sexually harassed me! The only reason I fucking stayed was because my only chance of leaving is through your hands killing me, hm. And no way in hell am I dying by you!" his fist clenched tighter, his knuckles turning white. Sasori's eyes softened, "...gaki, are you serious? I wouldn't kill yo-" he was cut off by a fist. His eyes widened as a fist hit the brick building, next to his head.

"you're so fucking stupid. Think you're so strong and smart, hm. Fuck you, Sasori. Fuck you!" the blonde glared harshly, "realize this, I'm not no toy you can fuck around with. You don't own me, so stop fucking with me, hm" he let go of the redhead and starting to walk off, still shaking slightly. The redhead stayed against the wall. He slowly slid down the side. 'stupid gaki...' whether he realized it or not, his heart had clenched when the blonde said that stuff to him. And in his heart, he knew it as all true. But, his pride was too high to believe it.

"sorry, I forgot the picture, hm" the blonde smiled sheepishly. The old lady cackled, "its fine. Though I am curious how you managed to damage up your hand there boy" she said, gesturing to Deidara's bleeding knuckled. "oh...me and a friend got into a fight." he mumbled. "hm, how bout we fix your hand up, then we eat?" Deidara shook his head, afraid of her reaction to his hand mouths, "I-I'm fine..." he clutched his hand closer. "boy, don't make me force you" she said in a serious tone. The blonde gulped and held his hand out for her. "glad you let me help. Let me go get the first aid." she cracked a smile and went into another room. Deidara sighed and looked around the kitchen he sat in. he was at some old lady's house, that he didn't even know.

He was startled when someone walked in, "Chiyo-Onii!" a man yelled. Deidara looked back and gaped. It was the man from the store. He quickly turned his head, facing the other way. He was in deep shit now. At least he knew the old lady's name now. Chiyo came running back out and tackled her brother. She began to beat him with the first aid kit, "what did I say about just walking in! Can't you see I have guest over!" the old man blocked the bashing with his forearms, "ehh, Onii-San! Ow! I live-ow-here too!" Chiyo sighed and shook her head, before walking back to the kitchen. "make the tea, Ototo" she sat down in a chair, facing Deidara.

"now give me you hand, boy" Deidara held his hand out for the old woman. "hm..." she hummed as she began to clean the wound. "I saw him earlier, Onii" Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "did you now?" he smiled, "yeah, he was with your grandson"(1) Chiyo stopped what she was doing and looked back up at Deidara. "you were with Sasori?" the blonde now sat dumbfounded. "u-un..." "un?" the two elders said at the same time. Deidara blushed, "a-ah! Sorry, old habit...uh, yeah...you're his grandmother?" she cackled, "of course! Can't you see the likeness of our looks?" she joked. Deidara blinked. Chiyo's younger brother chuckled, "she's joking. I'm Ebizo. And I'll assume, you're Deidara. Am I correct?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow, as she saw his palm mouth. Deidara nodded, "...yeah" "explains this" she said showing her brother, Ebizo, his hand. He nodded.

Deidara sighed, "so I have this feeling you want me to tell you everything, hm?" Chiyo nodded and Ebizo rolled his eyes and stopped her nodding, "you can tell us what you want" he said politely, "don't mind her." he gave a weary smile. Chiyo held an almost evil grin. It kinda scared the blonde. "yeah...well I wasn't kidnapped...in the beginning." he started. Technically, you called Sasori keeping him as his little helper kidnap. "I ran away and stopped here. I chose here, cause my parents said that this huge city was bad and all that stuff. So I figured, 'why not here?'. Also, I was really into the whole Akasuna case, the police was working on." he blushed. "my friend's father is head of the police" Chiyo nodded and Ebizo passed out the tea.

"When I was walking, Sasori had found me" he left out the little incedent of being called a girl and Sasori trying to rape him. The blonde didn't think Chiyo would want to know that. "since he found me...I guess he decided that I would help him. And so I stayed. In ways I wish I didn't." Chiyo hummed, her hand on her chin. "I see...so he's the friend you got mad at?" Deidara nodded, "yeah...we were just...arguing about our art, hm" he lied. Chiyo cackled, "ah, him and his art! He would always go on about his puppets and how art was eternal!" Ebizo sweat dropped, "Deidara, you're welcomed to come and visit any time you like. Just keep an eye of Sasori would you? Make sure he doesn't screw anything else" Deidara gave a faint nod, "I'll try, Ebizo-San" the older man waved a hand in dismissal, "no need for formalities" the blonde gave a hesitant nod, "if you insist, hm"

"so how about lunch?" Chiyo grinned, looking at the two males.

_**Wowzers! So yeah how was that? Amazinnn? No? Uhmmm cliffy? Lol I dunt think so. Anyways, in the next chppie, it will start with Sasori's dealings and then end with Deidara eating lunch with Chiyo and Ebizo. What will happen when Sasori and Deidara talk again? I dunt kno cuz I havent written it yet! Jk, I have, I just aint gunna tell ^.= also sorry for shortness V.V' (FAIL) **_

_** (1) Ebizo was the shop owner. Sasori never saw his granduncle. So he didn't recognize him. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Make It Stop

_**ELLO PPL! so yeah, I haven't updated in a while...sorry no inspiration...yeahhh anyways on with the story**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto,MSN, or Rise Against**_

_**Warnings: sadness?, flirtatious-ness, anger, some fluffiness!**_

Sasori sighed, as he knocked on his best friend's door. A, whole lot, taller male answered. "hel-SASORI!" he pulled the shorter man in, giving him a bone crushing hug. "h-h-hello K-Kisame" Sasori choked out, trying to free himself. The male, known as Kisame, let his redheaded friend down. "come sit! How've you been?" (1) Sasori sat on the chair Kisame gestured too, across from the blue skinned male. "I-I was...er...does Madara have a mission for me?" he said trying to avoid what he really wanted to talk about. Kisame chuckled and shrugged, "if so, he hasn't told me, so yous wanna tell O'Kisame whats really on your mind"

The redhead grunted, "I hate you" Kisame gave a hearty laugh, "yeah yeah, shorty" Sasori blushed, "I'm not _that_ short" (2) the other shook his head, "right. So spill it" the redhead sighed, "Deidara is mad at me again..." Kisame grinned, "the blonde?" Sasori nodded. "soo...what did you do?" "do you have to assume it was me!" the redhead snapped angrily. "yes, cause I do believe you did something" Sasori sighed and slumped into his chair, "I kissed him..." he mumbled. Kisame raised an eyebrow, "so?" this made the redhead sit straight up, "_he's_ a _guy_. _I'm_ a _guy_! It's wrong!"

Kisame chuckled, "how is it wrong? And don't give me, it's in the bible shit, cause I know you're not the religious type" (3) the redhead growled, "whatever...its just...I don't know" he adverted his eyes, "aren't we suppose to like girls Kisame?" the blue man shrugged, "why not both?" the redhead's eyes snapped back up at the older male. "w-what?" "why not both? I mean, you like the blonde right?" "yeah...I guess..." the shark like man sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. "okey. Did you enjoy it?" Sasori gave a confused expression, "what do you mean?" "did you enjoy the kiss?" the redhead blushed and mumbled, "I-I...it was nice...I m-mean...his lips were s-soft..." he continued to mumble, each set of words getting quieter.

"so you did enjoy it. What happened after you kissed him?" Sasori sighed and rubbed his cheek with his palm. "I kinda yelled at him...and walked away..." Kisame gave a half glare, "what did you say to him Sasori?" "why the fuck are you interrogating me! It's none of your god damned business!" with that he stormed out of the other's house.

Sasori face palmed and sighed, "stupid fish" he walked back to the park and sat on a swing. Stupid Kisame. Stupid Deidara. Stupid self. He groaned and shook his head. "should I apologize...?" he sat there in his thoughts.

Deidara smiled politely, "thanks for the lunch it was nice, hm" Chiyo cackled and patted his head, "you're welcome! Keep an eye my grandson! Lil mischevious one!" the blonde gave a faint smile, "yeah, hm" with that said, he walked away and back to the park.

The blonde started to think about earlier events. A little bit after lunch, Chiyo and him were looking trough some old scrap books. It seemed normal, until they came across a certain picture. It was Sasori and a blonde. Well it looked like that. Before Deidara could ask, Chiyo had closed the book. Suspicious much? He shrugged it off, though he knew it would bug him later.

Sometime later, Deidara arrived back. He saw Sasori on a swing, his head down. The blonde slowly and quietly walked up to him. Sasori was in his own little world, so when a hand touched his shoulder he jumped and fell backwards. When he fell backwards, he grabbed onto something.

'I dont like him...I don't like him...I don't like him' Sasori repeated over and over in his mind. 'okey...I like him...but not like that...' the redhead groaned and hung his head low. 'would it be okey to like him?...would he like me back. Pftt of course not...I'm not gay' he scoffed, 'plus he said he hat-' thats when he felt something touch him. He jumped and felt himself falling. To keep from falling, Sasori grabbed the nearest thing to him.

Deidara's eyes widened, as he and Sasori crashed down. Their lips barely touching. His breath hitched. Sasori looked wide eye up at him. Deidara blushed and tried to get up. The redhead instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde, keeping him down. The blonde was hit with shock, as he fell on Sasori's chest. "I'm sorry" the redhead whispered, hugging the blonde. Deidara gave a slight gasp. "u-un it's o-okey..." he stuttered, not noticing he said un.

They stayed in that position for quite some time before Sasori spoke, "we should probably get up...now..." he said softly, not really wanting the blonde to move. It was warm. His heart was warm. It was different, but he liked it. "y-yeah" Deidara said, getting up. He didn't want to be made a fool again. Sasori sighed and got up also, help from Deidara.

"Dannnnaaaaa, you're heavy!" the blonde whined, trying to pull Sasori up. The redhead shrugged, "can't be helped" he said going to stand up. _**POP**_. He fell backwards again. Deidara looked wide eyed at his Danna. "Danna..." Deidara looked at his hand, holding Sasori's arm. "aw fuck..." Sasori said as he tried to stand again. Deidara put the arm under his arm and helped Sasori up, once again.

"thanks" Sasori mumbled, grabbing his hand back and trying to adjust it back on. "so...hm, it didn't hurt?" the redhead shook his head. "puppets don't feel anything. Remember?" Deidara made a small 'o' with his lips and nodded. Sasori stared. "Dan-" Sasori leaned in and gently kissed the blonde's lips. "come on, I think we might have a mission today" with that said, he walked off. The blonde blushed and followed.

The trip was quiet and slightly awkward. The artist were each caught up in their own thoughts. Sasori was wondering why the hell he had kissed the blonde. He wasn't gay...or we he? He shook his head. The redhead was only apologizing. Deidara was wondering the same. 'why did he kiss me, hm?' the blonde was so confused. 'maybe he actually likes me?' the thought made him smile. Being so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice that Sasori had stopped. So being the clumsy blonde he was, he walked right into Sasori.

The redhead grunted and turned around to face the blonde, who was now on the ground. "s-sorry, hm" he blushed. Sasori gave a small smile and shook his head. He held a hand out to help the blonde. Deidara took it and in no time, was up on his feet. Sasori then turned his attention back to the door. He knocked. Okey, more like pounded. A tall blue man answered. "ah, I see you're back...and brought the blonde with you, eh shorty?" Sasori growled, "is Zetsu here?" Kisame nodded and Sasori pushed past him.

Deidara blushed. They had been talking about him...and earlier? He assumed this cause the blue man had said he was back. Obviously, this man knew about him. "come in, why don'tcha?" the blue man asked. Deidara, hesitantly, nodded. He only came in, cause Sasori was in there. "yeah, thanks" Sasori grumped as he went to go back into the kitchen. Kisame and Deidara were at a table. 'I wonder what they're talking about' he thought to himself. It wouldn't hurt to listen a bit.

"sooo, you and Sasori?" Kisame asked with a shit eating grin. Deidara blushed, "what do you mean me and Sasori, hm?" the blue man shrugged, "you like'em?" the blushed increased. "n-no" Kisame chuckled, "sure" the blonde gave a small whine in protest, "I-I don't! H-He's a asshole, hm! Why would I l-like him!" another shrug. Sasori had heard enough. "okey gaki, time to go" the blushing Deidara turned to Sasori. "o-okey, Danna, hm" he said getting up and smiling politely at Kisame. "It was nice to meet you..." "Kisame" Deidara nodded and followed Sasori. Kisame smiled, 'such a cute couple'

The redhead shook his head, 'stupid Kisame...' Deidara tapped Sasori on the shoulder. "what?" "you seem a little upset or angry..." the blonde said softly. Sasori grunted, "we have a mission" "mission...you mean...?" Sasori nodded. "when, hm?" you could see the small aggravation in Sasori's eyes. He knew Deidara couldn't help it, due to being new at this. "tonight at eleven" the blonde nodded. "so...what do we do from here...hm?" Sasori shrugged, "we could play at the park..." he suggested.

The blonde stared before laughing. Sasori's heart beat faster and his cheeks burned, "what so funny, gaki?" he snapped, trying to not sound embarrassed, but failing miserably. "the almighty Akasuna Sasori, wants to play at the park?" he laughed some more. Sasori snorted and turned away, still blushing, "I-I only suggested it, for a gaki l-like you! I do NOT 'play' at parks!" the blonde laughed some more, before glomping Sasori from behind. "awww is Danna embarrassed, hm?" he teased. "n-no" the redhead stuttered. "let's go play at the park then, Danna!" Deidara smiled brightly. "you're such a kid." Sasori said walking, the blonde still hugging him. "it's fun"

Once they reached the park, Deidara ran to the swings. He literally jumped on it. "Danna! Come and push me!" Sasori blushed at the unnoticed sexual innuendo, "why should I?" the blonde male gave a pouty look, "pwease, hm" the other nearly melted. "f-fine" he said, walking up behind the blonde. Deidara squealed and slightly bounced in his seat. The blushing redhead, put his hands on Deidara's lower back and gave him a good push.

Their was few people in the park. But, if you looked from a distant, it would look like Sasori and Deidara were lovers. Sasori's blush finally died down as he got use to pushing the blonde. His hands, sometimes, slipping down a little further than necessary. After awhile, Deidara jumped off. "Danna get on and I'll push you!" Sasori shook his head. The blonde was determined. He pushed the redhead onto the swing. "swing, hm" Sasori, the swing now pressed up against his stomach, sighed, "fine" Deidara squealed.

Sasori blushed as Deidara got ready to push him. "relax Danna! You're so tense, hm" the blonde stated, massaging his shoulders. Sasori nearly moaned, "r-right" he was so confused. Did this mean he liked the blonde? No...he couldn't. These feelings in his chest needed to dissapear. 'I'll just be meaner and treat him like I did before!' he thought to himself. Deidara happily pushed him. Sasori closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the wind in his face. 'after our mission'

Around four, they stopped messing around at the park and went to get something to eat. The two young artist found a pizza joint. "can you order for me? I'm going to use the restroom" Deidara said, as they walked in. Sasori nodded, "what kind do you like?" "pepperoni , hm" the redhead nodded. "good, me too" Deidara smiled, "wait, how are you paying?" he asked quietly, so no one could hear them. "Kisame gave me a few bucks" "bucks?" the other said confused. Sasori shook his head, "nothing, I'll explain later. Go use the restroom" Deidara shrugged and left. "one pepperoni pizza please" Sasori said to the cashier.

Once Deidara came back, he looked around for Sasori. It was kinda hard, due to the inside being completely red. He then saw a hand motioning him. He quickly ran over to him. Sasori chuckled, "you looked like you needed some help there, gaki" said gaki blushed. "you blended in!" Sasori chuckled again. They talked aimlessly as they waited for their pizza.

"here you go. Enjoy" a black hair, bangs swept to the right side , waitress winked, then turned and glared at Deidara. The blonde gave a confused expression at the girl. Sasori smirked and grabbed a slice. "I think she's jealous" Deidara rose an eyebrow. "why, hm?" the redhead leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear, "cause you're prettier than her" Deidara blushed. Sasori chuckled and leaned back and ate his pizza. The blonde, still blushing, grabbed a slice.

"we're going to 'visit' our 'friend' in an hour" Sasori said, Deidara cathcing the hint. "I didn't know it was that late. Maybe we should head 'home' early just so we can get ready. You know we haven't seen them in awhile, hm" the blonde said back. Sasori nodded. Once they finished, they called over a waiter. "here's your check" the same waitress, winked. "thank you...Mika" Sasori said reading her name tag. Mika leaned on the table, flaunting her breast out more towards the redhead. Deidara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting. Sasori gave a small smile as he payed for the food.

Mika moved out of the way some, so Sasori could step out. Deidara followed and walked up beside Sasori. The redhead grinned at the pouting blonde. He leaned over and kissed the blonde, his hands finding their way to Deidara's ass. A small gasp came from the waitress. Sasori smirked and licked the blonde's bottom lip. Deidara's legs felt like jelly, so he pressed flush against Sasori, to stop from falling. After a small tongue battle, Sasori pulled away and wrapped his arm around Deidara. Thy walked out that way. The blackette waitress growled and screamed, stomping back to the back room.

"w-what was t-that about, hm?" Deidara stuttered, Sasori's arm around his waist. Sasori shrugged, "I hate sluts" "but don't you fuck girls like her?" the blonde asked, looking away. The redhead shook his head, "no, they're too...I don't know. I like them innocent. Sluts are only looking to pleasing themselves" Deidara looked back at him and got out of Sasori's hold. "you're a little hypocritical, hm?" the other rose an eyebrow. "you're only fucking them, for YOUR pleasure. Sort of like how you treated me, hm" he said angrily.

Sasori sighed, "whatever, gaki. Let's get this mission done"

_**w00t! finally finished! I know I took forever! anyways. I know this song doesn't relate to this chppie at all...but its a good song...oh anyways, im writing a oneshot, (happy one) since this is about to get depressing =.=' dont kill meh!**_

_**Anyways yu gotta love Rise Against. And if you havent heard this song...LISTEN TO ITTTT! and watch the video! its so epic! It almost made me cry 0^0**_

_**Oh and I might skip the mission, since im not good wit tht stuff.**_

_**(1)Kisame doesn't use proper grammar(like meh) so his words are kinda slurred together (once again like meh)**_

_**(2)Idk if I mentioned it, but Deidara is slightly taller than Sasori. I might of said Sasori was taller...idk, but now he's like and inch shorter! :D**_

_**(3) Not meant to offend anyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Until The End

_**Ughhhh im low on inspiration, and ive been relly distracted lately. Cosplay consumes a LOT of time. (sigh) relly srry guys ^^' I'll try to make the chppie's longer. PEOPLE DISTRACTTTTTTTT MEHHHHHHH. (huffs) srry...again...anyways on with the way over due chppie!**_

_**Warnings: Violent themes?,sadness, flashback, limeish, lots of swearing, and some cute shonen ai!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Breaking Benjamin**_

"okey, you have to be quiet, gaki" Sasori whispered as they arrived at the mansion, where they would be killing a man, who knew too much about the Akasuna case. Deidara crossed his arms and gave a sort of pouting look, "I know that, hm" he whispered back. Sasori smirked, "whatever you say" he turned back to the guards, guarding the gates. "so how we gonna get past him?" Deidara asked, looking over the redhead. Said redhead grinned, "I think I got an idea"

The blonde growled as he was pushed forward to the gate. The guards stopped guarding and looked at the, according to them, hot blonde. Deidara smiled sweetly at them and walked up to them. Sasori some how had magically gave him girls clothes and accessories. Deidara swore when this was over, he was gonna beat the redhead so hard, he wouldn't be able to move for weeks.

He batted his eye lashes and flirted, lightly touching one of the guards chest. One of the guards flirted back and grabbed the blonde's ass. The other guard inhaled sharply and he nodded, "I-I'll inform our master" he nodded to the other one who ran to the booth on the side of the gate. Deidara smirked and waited for Sasori's signal.

Said redhead came up quietly to the booth and slit the guards throat before they could call their master. He grinned in satisfaction, 'ha, that's what you get for flirting and touching with my Dei!' he mentally laughed in their faces. Then his paled, 'Deidara is NOT mine...' he shook his head and grabbed the blonde's wrist. "let's go" he said coldly. Deidara rolled his eyes and followed. "I can walk myself" the redhead shrugged, "just stay close by" he let go of the blonde. The blonde rubbed his wrist, "I know, hm" Sasori turned around to face him, "I mean it" he said looking him in the eyes.

The blonde blushed, "okey, hm. Since when did you care?" Sasori frowned, "I don't...just yea" he mumbled. With that the two broke into the house. "here's the plan, you scan the area for anyone still awake. And I'll go look for our guy." Deidara nodded. "how are you going to kill him, hm?" "poison" Deidara rolled his eyes with a small smile, "of course" Sasori stuck his tongue out and shooed the blonde. "just hurry up and go, gaki" "yeah yeah, Danna" the blonde whispered, before going out and searching the area.

Sasori waited for the blonde to come back with his signal. 'Deidara better hurry up...he know's I hate waiting.' the redhead thought to himself. He stayed in his crouched position for about an hour. He yawned tiredly, 'Damn...where the hell is he?' he stood up and walked the way Deidara disappeared into. "Deidara" he whispered. No one answered. "gaki! Where the fuck are you!" he whispered more harshly this time, but if you listened close enough you could hear the concern. "damn it" he said as he dodged a fist. "fast on your feet, eh shorty?" the redhead glared at a body guard. "listen, there is only one person allowed to call me that and get away with it. And you surely aren't him" he growled, sending his fist out to punch the man.

The man laughed and grabbed Sasori's fist, holding it in what would be a arm breaking hold. "you think you can take me on?" he looked the small redhead up and down, "a little boy like you?" Sasori's lips curved into a perfect demonic smirk, "my friend, you have it all wrong" the man gasped, "did you think you could take me on?" the man started hacking up blood, loosening his grip. "Akasuna Sasori?" the male feel to the floor gasping and hacking blood. The redhead chuckled and retracted his tail back. "now, to find my gaki" he said, going back on his little hunt, not noticing he had said _my gaki_.

Sasori walked down a hall and came to a door. "oohhh yes!" a voice moaned. The redhead gave a disgusted look. "hehe how you like that bitch!" the voice laughed/moaned. Sasori pressed his ear up against the door, hearing a muffled sob and plea. Well he found his guy...Deidara would just have to wait. Ssaori would come and get him, once he killed the beastly man inside. "now how to go about this?" Sasori whispered to himself. He shrugged and kicked down the door in a bad ass way. When the door flew off, he looked at the man and what he was doing. The redhead growled and clenched his fist tight, breaking the poison syringe.

Deidara cheered happily as he saw his Danna bust down the door. A heavy male was on top of him, still dressed, getting ready to make him give him a blow job. The blonde could of gotten out of this, if his hands weren't stabbed together then tied to the head board, knife still embedded in his hands. Right through the poor hand mouths!

The redhead didn't even give the fat man a chance to say a word. He was already on the ground Sasori's hand around his throat, tail ready to strike. He leaned down and whispered in the male's ear. "that blonde you tried to rape," his hand tightened, "he's _mine_. You do _not_ touch what is _mine_." the male's eyes widened as he felt his windpipe start to collapse. "You touched what's _mine, _so now..." Sasori grinned, "I'll have to kill you" and with that finally said, his tail pierced right through the man's skull. The sound of flesh being pierced and bone's crushing filled the empty rooms. The redhead spat on the man's face and ran over to Deidara.

Gently, he pulled out the gag in Deidara's mouth. "OhmygodDanna!" Deidara squealed in joy. "you saved me, un!" the redhead frowned, "Deidara shut up." the blonde frowned back and shut his mouth. Sasori sighed and leaned over, to untie Deidara's hands. Said person blushed as the redhead rubbed against him, his chest near his face and his lower regions near his stomach. All of a sudden he felt a horrible pain and screamed.

A hand slapped over Deidara's mouth. "Shh! I told you it would hurt" Sasori said, moving his hand away, using it to pull the knife out of the blonde's hands. Deidara bit his lip and whimpered. "ahh...Danna! It hurts, hm!" Sasori nearly blushed as his thoughts went to the perverted side. He shook his head, 'I'm straight as they can get' he thought, before finally managing to pull out the knife. "there" he said, pocketing the knife. Couldn't leave evidence. Sasori looked back at Deidara. He felt his nether regions stir at the sight. The blonde's lip was bleeding, a small blush on his cheeks, his golden hair spewed everywhere. And to top it off, he was slightly panting. "Danna" he said, holding his arms out for the redhead, since he could get up by himself.

Sasori shook his head to rid of the perverted thoughts and helped Deidara up. "thanks, hm" "welcome..." Sasori mumbled, "let's just go and get some sleep. We're going to visit Kisame first though for some items." he said. Deidara nodded, "what about my hands?" he asked. Sasori took one of Deidara's hands and examined it. "Kisame can bandage it when we get there" the blonde nodded and followed the redhead out of the mansion.

~after an eventful night~

"finally, hm. It feels nice to just lay down and relax your body" Deidara sighed contently, laying on the make shift bed. Sasori nodded, "agreed" he laid down and closed his eyes. First thing he saw was Deidara's face. His eyes shot open, "holy hell" he said aloud. "Hell isn't holy, Danna" Deidara laughed. The redhead huffed, "so they say" he closed his eyes again. And opened them again. 'stupid gaki get out of my mind' "hey Deidara, wanna go to bar. Great idea, lets go" Sasori promptly got on his feet and started walking. Deidara rose an eyebrow and got up, following the redhead.

'what the hell! Why is he in my mind!' Sasori questioned himself. 'I just need a few drinks...yeah that's it...' he shook his head. "Danna...I'm not even old enough to drink, hm" "and?" the blonde face palmed, "neither are you...how are we gonna get in?" the redhead turned to the blonde, "I have my ways" Deidara sighed, "okey, hm" Sasori nodded, "let me see your hands." Deidara heled out his bandaged hands. "hmm" the other hummed, before leaning over and kissing them lightly. "I heard...kissing the wounds...heal them" he mumbled, hiding his blush, by turning away. Deidara blushed, "y-yeah" he stuttered.

"Hey Kakuzu" Sasori said as they approached the bar. "Sasori" the male, known as Kakuzu, grunted. "think you can let us in?" "depends...how much will you pay" Sasori rolled his eyes, "twenty out of my fifty dollar paycheck." it was quiet for a moment. Then before Deidara new it, they were inside. "this way. Stay close to me if you don't wanna be hit on by perverts" "like you?" Deidara asked, holding in his snicker. "Yeah like m-" Sasori turned around and glared. The blonde burst out laughing. "oh yeah? You think you're funny huh? Well we'll see how funny it is when you have a massive hang over the next day."

The blonde tilted his head, "who said I was getting drunk, hm?" "me, cause we're having a drinking contest" Sasori grinned, sitting in a booth. Deidara sat down on the opposite side. "it'll be my first taste of alcohol. And drinking contest" the redhead nodded and called over a waitress. He ordered them ten glasses of shots for the first round. She nodded and left. "okey so I got you Angel's Kiss and I have Passport to Hell" Deidara made a confused expression. "it's the name of the drink, gaki" the blonde made a small 'o' with his mouth a nodded.

"here you are" the waitress said, placing ten shots for each of the teens. "thanks" he slipped the money in her shirt and shooed her away. "what the hell, hm?" Sasori raised an eyebrow then caught on, "oh, you mean the whole slip the money in her shirt thing? That's what you're suppose to do" Deidara slowly nodded. "well lets get this game on" Sasori grinned.

Deidara giggled as his Danna slammed his sixteenth drink down. "ha~ in your faceeee, gaki!" he slurred. Deidara had only drank five of his first shots. "okey Danna, you won" he laughed. Sasori smirked and placed his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands, "damn right I did" he smirked. Deidara mimicked Sasori, "mhmm" the redhead was about to say more when a song came on. "mm, heyy this is my favorite song! Dei-chan come dance with your Danna" he grinned. Deidara blushed and stood up, Sasori gently grabbing his hand. "Sasori Danna...why is this your favorite song?"

"cause the singer is awesome and amazingly hot!" he said, resting his hands on Deidara's hips, grinding his lower regions against the blonde's ass. "D-Danna...the singer is a dude" he said. "I know" the redhead chuckled, biting and sucking at Deidara's neck. "ohhh Danna~" he moaned lowly. Sasori dragged his tongue lazily around the blonde's neck and up his jaw. His hands, rubbing his hips, moving closer to the blonde's nether regions. "Sasori...ah...we shouldn't be doing this~ ohhh..." the redhead started thrusting his hips. "but Dei-chan...doesn't it feel good~"

Sasori chuckled and dragged them back to their booth, pulling the blonde on top of him. "ahhh S-Saso...unnnnn~" he moaned as the redhead groped his ass and planted his lips on Deidara's. "mm" Sasori moaned thrusting his tongue in and out of the blonde's mouth. Deidara could of passed out. All this attention and lust, was making him so excited he just didn't know what to do. And Sasori was causing all of this.

"what the hell!" all of a sudden the blonde was pushed off the redhead. "fucking shit! Why were you all over me!" Sasori yelled, before rushing out the bar doors. Deidara closed his eyes and took a deep breath before running out. "I wasn't all over you, hm!" he yelled. Sasori turned around, "you were on top of me! Your tongue in my..." he shuddered and didn't finish the sentence. "you started it! You suggested that we play the drinking game!" "yeah, and then you took advantage of me!" the two artist continued to argue all the way to their home.(1)

"whatever!" Deidara yelled, getting under the blankets angrily. Sasori did the same, back to back with the blonde. They both laid there, arms crossed, back to back, huffing and silently cursing. "I hate you, hm" Deidara said queitly. Sasori felt a pain in his chest, "Hate you too" he replied just as spitefully. Deidara felt the same pain in his chest and just sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasori turned around and poked Deidara's back, "Deidara..." the blonde turned around, "what, hm?" he asked angrily. "I'm sorry..." "you don't mean it" Sasori sighed in frustration, "whatever, gaki! Just trying to do something good for a change." Deidara snorted, "as if it were possible" "shut it" the redhead snarled. More silence. "hey...Danna...what were your parents like?" "do you really wanna know?" Deidara nodded. "well..."

_*"mommy! Mommy! Look what I made!" a small redhead giggled running up to his mother. The woman sighed, "what did you make this time?" she asked aggravatingly. The boy smiled and held up a small puppet puppy, "it's daddy's birfday(2) present!" the boy cheered. The woman back handed the boy. "what did I say about making those demon toys!" she screamed. The redhead held back his sobs and stuttered, "n-not t-t-to" "that's right" she said sternly, "now get out of my sight you runt" the small redhead grabbed his toy and ran back to his room._

_He sniffled into his pillow, sobbing his heart out."Sasori" a caring voice said. The older man sat on Sasori's bed, "come here" Sasori rubbed his eyes and crawled onto his father's lap. "why are you crying? It's our special day today" he asked stroking the boy's hair. "I-I...I made y-you a present" he said pulling out the puppet from earlier. "you made this?" Sasori nodded. "I love it, thank you very much. How about we get you some ice cream, then we can go to the fair" the redhead's eyes lit up and he nodded. "then we can go to Chiyo Baa's!" he said tickling his son. "haha dadddy!" Sasori loaughed and rolled around, trying to escape the tickles. "let's go!" his father smiled, picking up the younger and giving him a piggy back ride to the car._

_At the fair, Sasori laughed and threw his hands in the air. "I can almost reach the clouds daddy!" the redhead laughed. The older man laughed and held the boy on his shoulders. "can you? Hey you know what clouds remind me of?" Sasori grinned, "cotton candy!" "right!" they both laughed. "can we get...blueberry?" his father nodded and payed for the fluffy candy. "here you go, birthday boy" Sasori giggled and ate the candy. "thank you daddy! Its your birfday too!" the older male laughed, "that it is" the two laughed and played at the fair, until dinner time. They went and picked up the redhead's mother and they all went to Chiyo's._

_"ahhh theirs my birthday boys!" Chiyo cooed, grabbing her son and grandson in a bone crushing hug. "ah mother, it's nice to see you" Sasori's father sweat dropped. "Chiyo-Baa!" Sasori squealed, hugging his grandmother back."aw ain't you just the cutest thing since your father! He looks just like you!" the older male nodded, "he even has the Akasuna talent." Chiyo pinched Sasori's chubby little cheeks. "gah! I just can't wait to see you all grown up! But at the same time don't grow up! I need my cutie grandson!" she cackled. Sasori giggled, "Baa-Sama! my cheeeeeeks!"_

_After messing around, they had dinner then brought the cake out. "to the birthday boys!" Ebizo said, lighting the candles. "okey Sasori, make a wish for the both of us. Then we'll blow it out." Sasori's father smiled. "okey daddy!" he thought for a moment, "okey daddy!" "on three...ready?" "**one...two...(f)three**" the two males blew the candles out. The family celebrated and cheered. But all good things have to end. Sasori waved good bye to his grandma and great uncle. His father put all his presents in the trunk._

_When they arrived home, Sasori's father put the redhead bed. "daddy?" "yes?" the little redhead twirled his fingers, "did you get me a present?" his father chuckled, "of course" he ruffled his son's hair. "would you like it now?" Sasori nodded eagerly. He watched as his father dug through his jacket pocket. "here we are" he said handing Sasori his present. The redhead cupped his hands and looked at the present. It was a old fashioned key on a chain. "what does it unlock daddy?" Sasori asked, looking up at his father. His farther smiled, "this key, goes to a special lock" "where's the lock?" Sasori asked curiously. He wanted to open what ever the lock held. "I don't know?" the older male said, sitting on the bed. "someone else has it. I don't know who. But," Sasori twirled the key, "but?" "whoever else has the lock, is the keeper of this" he said pointing to the young boy's chest, where his heart was. "my heart? They get to have my heart?" he asked in fear._

_The older male chuckled, "not like that! No, it means they love you." "then why don't you have the lock daddy?" the younger asked confused. "you'll know when you're older" Sasori's father chuckled, "good night, Sasori" he kissed the younger's forehead. "night daddy" with those last words, his father turned off the lights and closed the door. Sasori turned to his side and clutched the key, falling asleep._

_Sometime during the night, Sasori woke up to the sound of yelling. He rubbed his eyes and got up to see what it was. He followed the source of the sound to his parents room. He couldn't just open the door, so he looked through the keyhole. "he's our son Hitomi!" his father yelled. The brunette scoffed, "and? I can't believe I gave birth to that thing!" Hitomi yelled. His father's eye's widened, "how could you say that? There is nothing wrong with him!" the woman rolled her eyes, "he spends all his time making those stupid demon toys! I told you when we first met, I was very strict with my religion!" the older redhead shook his head, "honey, they're puppets! And I told you when we first met, that it was a family tradition!" Hitomi slapped him. "you think I care! Why did I even marry you?" she turned away from him and walked towards their bed. "honey, listen please. Just try to un-" his eye's widened as he felt a sharp pain go right through his left eye._

_Sasori gasped and started to tremble. "you're a useless piece of shit!" she yelled stabbing him repetitively. The redhead ran back to his bed, tears blurring his vision. He closed the door quietly, so his mother wouldn't hear him and went into his closet. He grabbed a flashlight and curled up into the back, gripping his key tightly. There he sobbed and slept all night. When he woke up, police were in the house and his mother was 'grieving' her murdered husband. A police officer came up to him and asked him he had saw or heard anything. The redhead looked at his mother, who gave him a knowing look. He shook his head no. the office patted his back and walked off._

_Two years passed, his mother had found a new husband and had a baby girl. Sasori was now ten. He no longer was happy, never did he visit his grandmother and great uncle. The redhead was very reclusive. "Sasori get your ass down here!" the redhead walked the down the stairs and looked up at his mother. "Toshiro, Misa, and I are going out to dinner. You can just stay here and have a TV dinner. Make sure to go bed on time." she smirked and walked out the door. Sasori stood their and let tears run down his cheeks._

_Later that night, when everyone was asleep. Sasori stood awake, looking down at 'his' baby sister in her crib. She reached up, making grabbing motions with her hands. When she didn't get picked up she started to cry. Hitomi heard her crying in the baby monitor and got up. "Misa... hush n-" she stopped and gasped. Sasori dangled a knife over the baby, Misa, who giggled and played with the shiny object. "Sasori..." she started moving cautiously, "put the knife down and give mommy, your sister." the redhead shook his head and lowered the knife, gliding it across the baby's small body. Misa giggled at the feeling._

_"Sasori..." she said stating to get a bit angry now. The ten year old frowned, then smiled. He kissed the baby on top of her head and stabbed the knife in her frail body. "SASORI!" Hitomi screamed. At that moment Toshiro rushed in. Sasori dropped Misa on the floor and walked towards his 'parents'. His mother dropped to the floor, sobbing. Toshiro tried to get her to move, but eventually gave up and ran for it. Sasori stood above the woman who gave birth to him. For the first time in a long while, he spoke, "Daddy loved me...why didn't you?" her eye's widened, but before she could speak, the knife was lodged in her skull. Then and there he left the knife in her skull and left the house, disappearing and becoming the person he was today. Toshiro was never heard of again.*_

Deidara frowned and raised a hand, wiping a tear away from the redhead's cheek. "Danna..." the redhead shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The blonde scooted closer and hugged him. Sasori sighed and allowed the blonde to embrace him. "that was horrible, hm" "I never understood why she hated me so much" Sasori said quietly. "Sasori..." the redhead looked up at the blonde, "what?" "I don't hate you, hm" Deidara said, snuggling the redhead. "but you said yo-" "I didn't mean it...I was just angry at you...you understand right?" Sasori thought about it for a minute, "yeah...I don't hate you either" Deidara smiled, "that's good to know. But now, I'm sleepy, hm." Sasori chuckled, "of course" he kissed the blonde's forehead, "goodnight, Deidara" he whispered. Deidara blushed and whispered 'goodnight' and slept close to the redhead.

It seemed like everything had been solved and now they were close friends. BUT, since the Deities were such bastards, they decided that shouldn't stay like that.

"gaki, wake up" Sasori said, poking the blonde on the forehead. "nghhh Dannnaaa, nooo" Deidara whined. "come on! We need get our money, I'm fucking starving." the blonde sighed and sluggishly got up. "fuck you, hm" the redhead rolled his eyes and flicked the blonde gaki on the head. "right, now let's go" he said, offering a hand to Deidara. The blonde, with some struggle, got up and straightened his clothes out. "we seriously need to buy new clothes, hm... and shower..." Sasori chuckled, "we'll do that once we get paid." "don't you owe Kakuzu twenty buck though?" the redhead smirked, "nope. I have no clue what you're talking about" he winked. Deidara laughed, catching onto the idea.

After breakfast and showering, the two decided to go buy some new clothes. "hm...you would look good in this" Deidara said holding up a black Breaking Benjamin shirt up. "sure I would" "you would...hm...oh! You'd look good in that...oh and that!" the blonde kept mumbling, just looking through clothes. They knew they couldn't buy it but, it didn't hurt to look and mess around. "you got your clothes Dei?" Sasori asked as he waited at the register. "yeah yeah!" Deidara said, going up to meet with Sasori. Once they paid for their clothes and were out of the store, Deidara spoke, "you called me Dei..." Sasori scoffed, "I did not! Why would I? You're gaki~" he teased.

"and you're shorty~" Deidara teased back. Sasori smacked the blonde upside the head, "don't call me that! I'm not that short!" he crossed his arms and huffed. "aw! How cute! Danna is pouting, hm~" he said pinching Sasori's cheeks. "let go of my cheeks, before I stab you in the taint" Deidara let go of him and gave a puzzeled expression, "what's a taint?" Sasori shook his head, "nothing" now it was Deidara's turn to pout. "aw~ adorable, gaki is pouting" Sasori mocked. "ha ha" the blonde spat sarcastically.

"hm" Sasori hummed. "what?" "you learned a lot about me last night...now I think it's only fair, if I learn about you" Deidara nodded, "seems fair enough" "why do you believe art is fleeting?" Sasori asked, in an non-insulting way. "hm, I believe true art is fleeting because..." Sasori raised an eyebrow. The blonde thought for a moment, "true art is like emotions. They are frequently replaced by a new emotion. One moment you can be happy, then the next sad." Sasori hummed, "I see, where you're getting at..." "yeah, sorta like love. Say, when you get your first boyfriend or girlfriend. You think you're in love...but then something happens and you're broken up. It never stays forever. That's why I believe there is no such real thing as eternal beauty, hm. Nothing lasts forever."

Sasori scoffed, "so you say, gaki. When you die, I'll still be alive." Deidara smiled, "I'd get to be fleeting, hm. Also, you're only _half _puppet, Danna...so does that mean you're half eternal?" he snickered. Sasori growled and thumped him on the head. The blonde frowned and mimicked him, which led to a thumping war. They ended up in an alley Deidara pinned. "art is fleeting!" "eternal, you stupid gaki!" the pressed closer. "fleeting ,hm!" "eternal!" "that's bullshit! It's fleeting! Just like the whole world!" Deidara smirked and tried to wiggle out of Sasori's hold. "It. Is. Eternal. Gaki. And there is things that will remain forever on this earth. Such as air and minuscules!" "yeah, lame stuff, hm!" "no stuff that lets us live, stupid!" the both growled and continued to scream at each other.

"FLEETING" "ETERNAL" "FLEETING" Sasori pulled the blonde closer, "ETERNAL" "FLEETING" "ETERNAL" "FLEETING" 'why does he have to look so cute?' the redhead thought. Deidara blushed as he saw the redhead string at him. "ETERNAL" "FLEETING" "ETERNAL" they looked into each other's eyes, determined to make the other believe their true art, "FLEE-" "you like me don't you?" Sasori asked, just now noticing how obvious it was. "what? No!" "you do!"

'what is this weird feeling in my chest?' the redhead asked in his head. "No I don't, hm! Shut up!" Sasori smirked at his blush, "you're red as my hair! You likkkkeee mee~" Deidara blushed harder, "oh yeah! Well you like me, un!" Sasori blushed, "do not!" the blonde smirked, "look who's blushing now!" they both glared. "admit it! You like me!" "no! _You_ admit you like me, hm!" "YOU LIKE ME!" "NO YOU LIKE ME, HM!" Sasori grabbed Deidara's shirt in his fist and brought his closer. "you. Like. me." the blonde glared and grabbed Sasori's fist, not gripping as hard, due to his pained hand. "no. it's the other way around, hm!" they were so close, they could feel each other's body heat. They stared hard. 'I want...to..' "gaki..." Sasori growled, "I'm not letting you go till you admit it!" he threatened. "well, I don't so we're gonna be here for awhile, hm!" Deidara growled back. 'kiss him' "as if!" more glaring. Those striking ocean blue eyes made him cave. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST FUCKING KISS ME, GAKI!"

With that said, Sasori pulled the blonde against him, his hand still fisting Deidara's shirt. Deidara gasped in surprise, before returning the kiss. At first they kiss was rough but, slowly soothed when Sasori nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip. The blonde opened his mouth, letting the redhead do what he wanted. Sasori thrust his tongue in, meeting Deidara's in a battle of dominance. Slowly, their bodies slid down, Deidara's back gliding down the brick building unscratched. Sasori unfisted his hand from the blonde's hair and instead ran it through his blonde hair. Finally, due to lack of air, they pulled away. Sasori was on his knees, one hand in Deidara's hair, the other holding himself against the building. Deidara was sitting, his arms wrapped around Sasori's neck. Both panting slightly.

The redhead moved his hand down and caressed the blonde's cheek. Slowly, he gave the blonde a chaste kiss. "Danna..." the blonde breathed out.

_**WHOA! AND FINISHED CHPPIE 9! X) thnkies to Gaarassin on DeviantART who gave me some ideas ;D like the last part where Sasori told him to shut up and kiss him XDDD. And where Sasori couldn't stop thinking bout Dei...soo yeahhh thnkies! :***_

_**hope you enjoyed! Oh and srry if you didn't like Sasori's past...it made the chppie longer. Plus, yu learned a lil something bout Saso-Chan. In the next chppie you'll learn more about Dei's life. Hope this epic long chppie makes up for my lack of updateness**_

_**(1) Since he is half puppet...alcohol wears off on him ^^**_

_**(2) he had a speech problem as a kid, so instead of th he sounded it as an f.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Hold Back

_**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAD PRE WRITTEN THIS CHPPIE AND SOME HOW IT GOT DELETED! DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX. Anyways here is the late chppie DX**_

_** Diclaimer: Don't own anything but plot!**_

_** Warning: LEMON FINALLY! and this chppie is short**_

___Previously:__"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST FUCKING KISS ME, GAKI!" With that said, Sasori pulled the blonde against him, his hand still fisting Deidara's shirt. Deidara gasped in surprise, before returning the kiss. At first they kiss was rough but, slowly soothed when Sasori nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip. The blonde opened his mouth, letting the redhead do what he wanted. Sasori thrust his tongue in, meeting Deidara's in a battle of dominance. Slowly, their bodies slid down, Deidara's back gliding down the brick building unscratched. Sasori unfisted his hand from the blonde's shirt and instead ran it through his blonde hair. Finally, due to lack of air, they pulled away. Sasori was on his knees, one hand in Deidara's hair, the other holding himself against the building. Deidara was sitting, his arms wrapped around Sasori's neck. Both panting slightly._

_The redhead moved his hand down and caressed the blonde's cheek. Slowly, he gave the blonde a chaste kiss. "Danna..." the blonde breathed out._

_Now: _

Deidara pushed Sasori away, looking the other way, "what are you doing, hm?" he asked, more like mumbled. "Deidara..." Sasori crawled on top of the blonde, "I've been lying to you and myself. Either way you look at it, I'm gay and always have been. And when someone as beautiful as you walks into my life, how can I deny?" Sasori caressed the blonde's cheek. Deidara blushed, "you mean it Sasori?" the redhead nodded, "I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it" the blonde leaned in more, his cheeks red as Sasori's hair. "o-okey Danna...I believe you" Sasori smiled and kissed the blonde. "come on, let's go back home" the redhead stood up and held a hand out for the blonde. Deidara took it and got up, their hands intertwined as they walked to their sleeping place.

On the way their, neither could keep their hands off each other. "mm, Danna~" Deidara moaned, as Sasori's hands traveled his body. The redhead groaned and continued to kiss and nip at the blonde's neck. The blonde gasped and arched his back. Sasori smiled and returned his lips to the blonde. Deidara wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Slowly, the kiss deepened. "mmphm, Deidara, can't you wait till we get on the bed?" Sasori grinned. Deidara shook his head and grabbed Sasori's hand putting it to his groin, whimpering. The redhead chuckled, "okey okey" he grinned, grinding his hips against the blondes. Deidara gasped and rested his head on the other's shoulders.

The redhead slowly, pulled them down onto the makeshift bed. He crawled on top of the blonde. "are you sure?" Deidara nodded and brought him down for a kiss. Sasori pried open the blonde's mouth, with his tongue and began a battle for dominance. Deidara moaned as Sasori won and proceeded to explore his mouth. He reached up for Sasori's shirt and tugged upwards. The redhead got the idea and quickly threw it off. Deidara threw his off and looked up at his Danna, blushing. He had yet to get use to the feeling of Sasori staring over his body hungrily. Even though, he would catch Sasori giving him certain looks, like he could see through his clothes.

Sasori started to give gentle kisses to his jaw and neck area, all the while trying to undo his pants. Deidara moaned and tilted his neck, giving Sasori more access. The redhead kissed to his throat and licked and nipped. Another moan. Sasori chuckled as he felt the vibrations of Deidara's moaning against his lips. "Danna, hmmm" Deidara moaned, bucking his hips up. They collided with Sasori's and he groaned. "gaki" he moaned, holding the blonde's hips down.

Something then went off in Deidara's mind and he flipped Sasori on his back, so he was now straddling the redhead. "Dei-" the blonde shushed him by kissing him and running his hands up the redhead's chest. He disconnected their kiss and trailed down to his neck. "mm, Danna~" he purred, "have I ever told you how sexy you are, hm?" he kissed the other's collar bone gently. Okey that was a HUGE turn-on! Deidara acting all seductive. It made the redhead shiver. Deidara chuckled lowly. He let one hand trail to the other's erect member, that was still trapped beneath Sasori's boxers. "would you like me to..." he looked up from his position, blushing, "get you off Danna, hm?" the redhead groaned and nodded, damn he could of came on spot.

Deidara had no clue what the hell was with him but, he certainly out of it. He smiled uke-like and pulled Sasori's pants down to his knees. "you're pretty hard, huh? Either I really turn you on or you're having some major pervy thoughts about what you're going to do to me" he winked. Sasori glared, which was ruined by the lust in his eyes, "shut up an-" he moaned. Deidara rubbed him hard and just in the right way. "o-oh shit..." he breathed out. The blonde giggled, "what were you saying, hm?" "just hurry up, gaki!"

"tsk tsk." Deidara said, as he undid the buttons on Sasori's boxers before pulling out his hard member. "remember who's ass you'll be fucking, hm. If you want it, you have to be a good Danna" he said, gliding his fingers lightly over the head. Sasori's breath hitched, "fucking cock tease" he gasped, as Deidara licked the slit teasingly. "mm..." he moaned. The blonde continued to tease the redhead by barely touching him and sometimes just breathing on him. "god damn it gaki!" Sasori panted, frustratedly. That blonde was getting him so worked up. He looked down at the blonde, licking around the head. Pre-cum smeared across it, due to the blonde's incessant licking. 'fuck...no one has ever made me pre-cum' he groaned as a warmth enveloped him. Finally, the gaki had put him in his devious mouth. Slowly, Deidara suckled on him, humming softly. He placed one hand on Sasori's hips. The redhead almost chuckled, he didn't want to deep throat his Danna. I wonder why?

"mm" Deidara moaned louder now humming Closer by Nine Inch Nails. He swirled his tongue around the tip before giving the length long laps at the shaft. He loved all the moans and gasps Sasori made. It told him he was doing a good job in the least. He took in more, now lightly grazing his teeth against it. "god Deidaraaaa" Sasori moaned and placed a hand on his head. The blonde tensed but, relaxed when he felt Sasori petting his hair. "shit" he gasped as Deidara began to bob his head.

"damn gaki..." he grunted when Deidara pulled away. The blonde giggled. Sasori stared at him hungrily and leaned up thrusting his tongue into the blonde abused lips. Deidara sighed contently and let his Danna take control once more. He felt drunk...or maybe high? Whatever that indescribable feeling was, it was taking over, consuming his entire being. If this was how it felt to be high or drunk (1) then he never wanted to be sober. The blonde was so caught up in the feeling he had yet to notice Sasori was stripping them fully naked. "mm" Sasori slowly, yet tastefully broke the kiss. A thin line of saliva shown as the two separated.

The redhead held three finger in front of the blonde. "we don't have any lube so...we'll have to make do" Deidara nodded and grabbed Sasori's hand, coating his fingers with his saliva. Sasori shuddered at the feeling of that velvet tongue between his fingers. He watched and became more aroused when Deidara started to suck on his middle finger. His cheeks, flushed and hollow, sucking it roughly like a lollipop or his co-OKEY ENOUGH! He needed to fuck the blonde right now! He pulled his finger away and the blonde pouted. Sasori grinned and pushed the blonde back. "spread you legs" Deidara blushed and spread his legs.

Sasori licked his lips and got between the blonde's legs. He looked up at the blushing blonde and pressed one finger against his heat. Deidara gasped and consciously tightened his virgin muscles. The redhead gently kissed his lips, "do you trust me?" Deidara kissed back, "y-yes" he said looking the other way. Sasori grabbed his chin, with his free hand, making him look at him. "do you?" Deidara nodded. Sasori leaned in and kissed him, their lips just smacking together. He pushed one finger in and try to calm the blonde by petting his hair and just simply kissing him. It was somewhat working. He could move his finger in and out with ease. "it feels weird, hm" Deidara said, against the other's lips. Sasori chuckled, "I bet" he said back.

He continued to prob the blonde with one finger until, he felt he was relaxed enough for the second one. This caused a small hiss to be voiced from the blonde. "fuck..." he said breathing slowly. Sasori gave him an apologetic smile and moved the fingers inside Deidara. The blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. "Danna" he groaned, in some pain. Sasori kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally his lips. "I'm sorry" he whispered and added a third finger. Deidara let out a muffled scream of sudden pain that racked his spine. "that fucking hurt, u-un" he said, his eyes tearing up a bit from it.

Sasori kissed the tears away and scissored is fingers. The redhead licked the blonde's lips, asking for forgiveness and entrance. Deidara sighed and allowed him access to his mouth. Whether he would admit it or not, he loved kissing Sasori and would always allow him to kiss him no matter how the kiss was. "mmm" the redhead moaned as their tongues intertwined and rubbed against each other, just as how they rubbed their bodies together. When he felt the blonde was stretched enough, he pulled his finger's out and positioned himself with Deidara's heat.

The blonde blushed and held his breath, as he felt Sasori press against his entrance. Sasori sighed and smiled some. He caressed the blonde's cheeks, "breathe Deidara" he laughed a bit. Deidara pouted and huffed. "this will probably hurt like hell" he said as he sheathed himself. The blonde gasped and bit down on his bottom lip, trapping his screams of pain. He felt hot tears roll down his cheek and Sasori's throbbing cock inside him.

"oh god...you're tight as hell..." Sasori moaned, hands on Deidara's hips. The blonde whimpered, "will _p-probably_ hurt, huh? M-More like _will_ be excruciating!" "at least I warned you" Sasori said, rocking his hips. Deidara closed his eyes tightly and gripped Sasori's back. "Danna..." "yes?" Sasori looked up at the blonde, "don't hold back" that's all Sasori needed to hear before he started to thrust in Deidara. The blonde groaned and cried out. The redhead growled at the tight muscles contracting around him. It only made him go harder. Well hey, the blonde did say not to hold back. So he didn't. "ah! Dannnna!" Deidara moaned. It felt like someone just set a firework off inside him. It was so amazing and pleasurable.

Sasori grinned and aimed his thrusts. He leaned down and began to kiss and nip at the other's neck. He loved all the adorable sounds Deidara was making. "oh Danna! There! harder!" Deidara, all but, screamed. The redhead was happy to oblige. The feeling between the two felt great. Though, their was something missing. Sasori couldn't figure it out. He licked and sucked at the younger's neck. "mmph...Deidara~" he moaned and let one hand off Deidara's hips. He moved it up, to meet with Deidara's hand. Sasori grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. What was missing suddenly disappeared and he shuddered as the mouth palm licked and nibbled on his hand. In a way, it tickled.

"Sasoriiii...please..." Deidara moaned and moved his other hand to grab his erection. Sasori grunted as thrust faster, the sound of skin slapping together filling his ears. Deidara began to pump himself quickly and roughly, matching Sasori's pace. The redhead couldn't keep his eyes off him. He too was close to coming. All he could do was thrust erratically. "ah...ahh...Danna...ohh! UNNNN!" Deidara screamed as he came all over his stomach, some even landing on Sasori's chest. The redhead moaned as the muscles around him tightened even tighter. He gave a few desperate thrust before finally coming inside Deidara.

Sasori kept leant over Deidara, trying to catch his breath. That was the most best orgasms he had ever had. With some strength, he pulled out of Deidara and plopped next to him. The blonde curled up against him. The redhead gave a tired smile and kissed his forehead. Deidara smiled and snuggled Sasori. "goodnight" Sasori whispered. "g'night" the blonde mumbled. The redhead sighed and closed his eyes. Before he was about to fall into a wonderful and peaceful sleep, Deidara spoke, "I love you Sasori, hm" the redhead's eyes widened.

Sasori had gotten no sleep that night. He was kept up, because of what Deidara had said to him last night. Sasori couldn't love. Not after what had happened to him. The redhead sat up and buried his face in his hands. 'we...I can't believe what we did last night...we shouldn't have...why did we?' he kept pondering deeper and deeper. He had failed to notice, him sitting up cause the blonde to wake up. "Danna?" Deidara said, yawning. He sat up with a slight hiss. "Danna...you okey?" he asked when he saw Sasori. The redhead shook his head and grabbed some clothes, "put them on" he said, putting on his own. Deidara looked up, a bit sad but, none-the-less did as he was told.

"Sasori...hey what's up with you...hm?" Deidara asked, coming up behind him. His arms around his waist, chin on Sasori's shoulder. The redhead shrugged him off. "Sasori?" the blonde questioned, upset. What was up? Sasori was all sweet and caring just last night as they made love. "Deidara..." the redhead finally spoke. "yes, Danna?" Sasori looked him in the eyes, expressionless, "last night..." Deidara's heart thumped erratically "meant nothing" Deidara's heart shattered. "w-what?" he asked in disbelief. Sasori shrugged, "it meant nothing. We had sex. Big deal" the blonde held back tears, "it is a big deal! How is it not, Danna!" the redhead rolled his eyes, "it was just sex Deidara. You didn't actually think I would _love_ a freak like you, did you?"

Tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks. "actually I did, hm! I thought maybe it was possible because we're both the same!" Sasori scoffed, "we're nothing alike." "you're half puppet!" Deidara protested, "some would classify that under freak, hm" the redhead sighed and shook his head, "I'm _art_. You're an abomination to the world. No one really likes you. They like your money. Your hands are always hidden in public, aren't they?" Sasori pressed, an aggravated expression on his face. Deidara took a step back as Sasori moved towards him. "do your parents even know about it?" the blonde looked down and bit his lip. The hand mouths started to appear around ten years of age. He decided not to tell anyone because he thought it didn't matter.

"hmph. You're just a pathetic excuse of a human. I can't love. And if I could, I wouldn't waste it on a creature like you" Deidara stepped back more, before tumbling. "you're always crying and can't defend yourself. It was a mistake to even consider you to help me." Deidara held back his sobs by biting his hand, as he did as a child. Sasori grinned evilly and leaned down whispering in the blonde's ear, "don't hold back" with that Sasori walked away. When Deidara was sure Sasori was gone, he burst into a fit of sobs. He felt humiliated, heart broken, and as Sasori said...a freak. He sobbed for hours and hours.

A little girl had even came up to him and gave him a hug. She smiled and handed him a small stuffed animal. Her mom frowned and waved her back. The little girl looked back and nodded, "Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu. Nokorimono ni wa fuku ga aru" Deidara gave a small smile and spoke back to the girl, "kishi kaisei. Keizoku wa chikara nari" both spoke at the same time, "**mizu ni nagasu**"

Deidara sighed and started to pack all his stuff. He never met anyone, especially a young girl, so caring and giving. He looked at the small stuffed animal of a bird. You could see it was old. He smiled and grabbed all of his stuff. "and where do you think you're going?" Sasori asked as he came back, seeing Deidara and all his stuff packed. "I'm leaving" "pft, where? Back home?" Deidara glared and grabbed his bad, "in fact I am, hm" Sasori shook his head, "you're not going, I won't have my life risked because of some gaki like you" he growled, grabbing Deidara's hand. The blonde glared, "I'm not like you ,hm. I wouldn't go around telling my parents, Akasuna kidnapped me and forced me to do this. He raped me. And whatever else. Only someone pathetic would do that." Sasori scoffed, "yeah right" Deidara pulled his arm back, "Sasori, I'm sick of these games you play with me! If you fucking like me then tell me, hm! If you hate me, tell me! Just stop fucking with my head!"

"that's easy, I fucking hate you!" Sasori glared. "well, if you hate me so much, why the hell didn't you tell me to leave! Why didn't you kill me?" Sasori grit his teeth and didn't reply. Honestly, he couldn't. The redhead didn't know what to say. "you know...when you told me what happened to you as a child. It made me feel like a real spoiled brat. I had a family, I was rich and loved. But now, I don't even know if you were lying to me or not! You could of just made it up, just to fuck with me. Make it seem like you had it bad." Deidara started to walk off.

Sasori ran up and grabbed the blonde's arm again. His eyes were deep with an lost emotion. "Sasori...you didn't have to live like this...your grandma and great uncle were always there. They're really good people and miss you" Sasori gripped Deidara's hand, "how do you know that?" he growled out. "I...forget it, it's not like you care, hm. Akasuna Sasori cares about no one, right?" Deidara, fro the second time, yanked his arm out of Sasori's hold. "at least you don't have to worry about pretending to care for me anymore." the blonde ran.

Sasori stood there, expressionless. He dropped to his knees. 'what did I just do?' "hey Sasori, you didn't come by today and Mad- oh...shit man, what happened?" Kisame asked, as he saw the redhead down on his knees staring with , what seemed like, murderous eyes. "come on, let's get to my house" he said helping the redhead.

Inside Kisame's house, Sasori and Kisame sat at their usual spot at the kitchen table. "so...wanna tell me what happened?" Sasori sipped his tea and nodded slowly. "it started yesterday...we were fighting about art..." he said watching Kisame's reactions, "then...I kissed him...we started to walk back to our house...and well" he looked away blushing, lightly, "we had sex...I had sex...with Deidara...another guy..." Kisame's eyebrows were raised high. "I didn't know you liked him like that" "I-I don't!" he denied. Kisame hummed and made a mental note. "it was...amazing...but, then he said...he loved me and I just freaked out...I can't love Kisame." Sasori said looking up at the blue fishyman. "why not?" "because...I made a promise to an old friend..."

Kisame frowned, "Sasori...do you even remember your old friend?" Sasori shook his head. "I told that person I loved them and they made me promise not to love anyone else..." "but, Sasori, if you can't remember them...then why do you keep that promise..." the redhead looked away, "I don't know..." "what if that person was a boy, Sasori...would you still keep your promise?" Sasori looked up right away, "yes of course!" Kisame gave an almost sad smiled, "then why couldn't you accept Deidara?" the redhead blinked and let his face fall back into an emotionless one. "...Kisame..thanks for everything...I think I might go talk to Granny Chiyo..." the blue man smiled, "you're welcome. And good luck Sasori"

_**AND SHAZAM! Chppie finished! so sad D': anyways, hope yu enjoyed! Sorry took so long =.=' {again} R&R**_

_**Things are about to get more confuzzling. I would of typed more but, it's like 2 AM wen I typed this...so I am (was) extremly tired, considering I haven't had proper sleep in 3 days! So I gave up my sleep for yu guys! until next time! ALSO! read my friends new story! its gonna be relly intense and funneh link : **__**http:/www**_**. **_**Fanfiction.**__**net/s/7176452/1/**___

_**and for DA ppl: **__**http:/kiraggaaraakatsuki**__._ _**Deviantart. com/#/d3om40u**___

_**(1) he never got drunk remember? Lol, Dei don't know wat its like ^^**_

_**Translation: Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu -You can't do anything without risking something**_

_**Nokorimono ni wa fuku ga aru – There is luck in the last helping**_

_**Kishi kaisei – to come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden brust**_

_**Keizoku wa chikara nari – Don't give up**_

_**Mizu ni nagasu – forgive and forget**_


	10. Chapter 10: I'm a Fool to Love You

_**Srry guys! my comp is now sitting in the kitchen becuz my dad looked at porn and it was on the history so my mum dont trust either of us! sooo it might be awhile for a proper update! anyways here is the way over due chppie V.V **_

_** btw guys, im doing everything at 11PM. Which relly sux cuz thts right wen everyone goes to bed. So I have to be extremely quiet. Unfortunately, this is not a good night to be doing this V.V**_

_** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song used for any of the chppies**_

Sasori stared at the door of his grandmother's house. Well, he hoped it was. The redhead took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited a few seconds before an old man answered the door, "erm...I think I have the wrong house..." Sasori looked down before swiftly turning around. "Sasori?" he stopped dead in his tracks. "excuse me?" Sasori turned around to the old man. "Sasori!" a screech came from inside. Faster than lighting, an elderly woman clung to Sasori. "oh! dear grandson! I thought you would never come! Look how grown up you are!" the redhead stared, "Baa-San?" the old lady hit him upside the head. "damn right! What other grandmother do you have?"

Sasori rubbed his head, "I remembered you a lot less violent" Chiyo cackled, "well towards you! You were young! What kind of a grandmother would I be if I hit my only grandson!" Ebizo sweat dropped, "ah...right, how about we go in. And we can all talk" Chiyo smiled and grabbed Sasori's wrist dragging him in. 'crazy bitch' Sasori thought, as he was pulled inside. 'and Deidara had lunch with her...' "er, Baa-San...did you happen to have lunch with a blonde girly looking guy?" she turned and looked at him. The old lady then pushed him back onto the couch. She sat down in the chair opposite. "yup"

"..." Sasori looked up at the ceiling, hand running through his hair, and took a deep sigh. "you seem troubled" she said. "I guess you could say that" Ebizo came back in with some tea for everyone, "ah thanks" Sasori said, as he took the tea. Chiyo nodded her thanks and Ebizo sit down in the other chair opposite of the couch. "sooooo...want to tell Baa-San what happened?" she suggested. "Chiyo! Don't pressure the boy!" Ebizo scolded. Chiyo waved a hand at her brother, "yeah yeah" Sasori almost smiled at the couple. He missed the days when he would be with his great uncle and grandmother. Though he pondered how he didn't recognize him that day at the store.

"well, me and Deidara got into a fight" Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "again! He didn't get hurt right? Last time his hand was pretty scratched up" Sasori shook his head, "he's done worse to his hands...but, that's besides the point." Sasori sipped some of the tea. 'hm, lemon tea...my favorite...they put a lot of sugar in it...that's how I use to drink it...' he mentally smiled, 'they remembered'. "so you two got into a fight? Then what?" Sasori thought about how he would put this into words, "well...uhm...we...kissed." he was blushing by now. It was easier telling your friend about some sexy blonde you kissed then fucked, that rather your grandmother and great uncle.

Chiyo grinned, "oohhh then what?" Ebizo shook his head at Chiyo. "then we went home...went to bed..." he said slowly, his blush getting darker. The two elders caught the hint and nodded, encouraging him to go on. "well I woke up the next morning...then I told him it meant nothing. He got mad at me, I got mad back. Then I left to go talk to a friend...when I came back, he had all his stuff packed and said he was leaving" Sasori downed the rest of his tea. For some reason he was nervous. Chiyo nodded, "where did he go" "back home..." Ebizo frowned and got up taking the empty glasses back into the kitchen, "Chiyo-Onii, I think I'll leave this to you." She nodded.

"so what is that lil blondie's surname?" "Iwa, why?" she gasped and got up immediately. The old lady ran into her room and grabbed a book before running back to the living room. She plopped down right next to her grandson. "see this picture" Sasori's eyes widened, "that looks like me and Deidara...b-but how?" she shook her head, "that's Kenji and your father" "Kenji? Deidara's dad?" Chiyo nodded. "they were great friends when they were little but, as time went by the separated and found girlfriends yada yada yada" Sasori stared at the picture. He examined his father. He was wearing the key. The redhead pointed to it. Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "oh the key?" Sasori nodded and dug around in his jacket pockets. He held the item up. The old lady smiled, "you kept it all these years, huh?" "yeah...though," he began, "I never found the lock" Chiyo nodded, "of course! No one knows!" lie, the old hag knew. "I'm sure you'll find it" Sasori shrugged, "I would like to...I know who has it...I just don't remember who they are...and where they're at."

His grandmother hummed, "yeah...so what are you going to do about Deidara?" Sasori sighed, "I...I don't know...he told me he loved me. But, I...just can't love him..." the redhead groaned. Chiyo sighed, "Sasori, you like him a lot. More than you know. Go after him before someone else does. If you can't love him, let him love you" Sasori gave a confused expression, "wait, what?" "oh would you look at the time, it's time for my nap. Bye bye grandson, remember to visit more frequently!" she pushed him out the door before closing it. Sasori sighed, for what seemed for the millionth time. "alright then"

Deidara plopped on his bed. His parents had cooed and scolded him ever since he set foot in Iwagakure. He was also showered with various gifts and bribes to persuade him not to leave again. The blonde nearly growled as another knock on his door admitted. "come in" he grunted. Deidara's father came in. "I was going through the attic when I found this...I thought you might like it" he said almost nervously. Deidara took a small box out of his hand. "right...dinner is done, wash up and come down when you're ready" Deidara nodded and waited until he left to open it. He gasped at what he saw. "that's not possible..." he shook his head and slipped the item around his neck and hid it beneath his shirt. The blonde then ran down stairs to eat.

Sasori growled as he rubbed his scratched up cheeks, "damn it's fucking war zone trying to get up here" he mumbled to himself. He looked around. "no one, I guess I wait up here for him...I'll have to hide just in case one of his relatives come in" he looked around before hiding in the closet. He opened it and went inside. "a little dark..." he turned on the light "holy shit it's Narnia!"

The blonde came back up to his room and went to his closet. Sasori thinking fast hid behind a rack of clothing. Unfortunately, Deidara's night clothes were on the rack. The blonde hummed and groped around randomly. Sasori had to bite his hand when Deidara accidentally grabbed his crotch. That was like an instant hard on for the redhead. After a bit more groping Deidara finally found some night clothes. Sasori was relieved until the blonde started undressing. Sasori bit his hand harder, suppressing groans and grunts. His free hand, was rubbing his erection. Damn blondes. Deidara wiggled his ass out of all his clothing, putting the new ones on. With that, he turned off the light and closed the door. Sasori lent his head back, 'fuuuuuu'

Deidara sighed as he laid in bed. He really missed Sasori. "last night meant nothing..." he whispered. "it was just sex, Deidara" the blonde rubbed his eyes, trying to not let his tears spill over. "why would you do that, Danna, hm?" Deidara sniffled. "why do you still call me Danna? I thought you hated me" a soft voice said. Deidara stiffened when he felt a hand caress his cheek. "go away" "no"

"go away, hm" Deidara cried out in anger and humiliation. "I said no" Sasori frowned. "well, I said go a-" he was cut off when Sasori climbed on top of him and crashed their lips together. At first Deidara didn't return the kiss. But, soon melted into it. "mm" Sasori broke the kiss. "see, you don't really want me to go aw-" the redhead's eyes went wide. Deidara glared at him. Sasori moved a hand to his cheek and down to his mouth, wiping blood from his lips. "go away, Sasori. I'm done with you. I'm sick and tired of all the crap you do to me. It hurts, okey? I really thought you liked me. But I was a fool for even thinking the slightest. You're just a user. You got what you wanted now leave before I call security" brown eyes looked down into blue. "..." "now, Sasori" the redhead leaned in more. "can I have one last thing before I leave" he said, coming closer to Deidara's lips. "fine, what do you want, hm?" "one last kiss?" he asked, now against the other's lips. Deidara shivered, "f-fine...one kiss and that's it. Then you leave"

Sasori nodded and pressed his lips against Deidara's. It felt so wonderful. He loved the way it would tingle when their lips touched. It was electrifying. The redhead didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay right here in bed with Deidara and just kiss him all night. Sasori pulled back away from the kiss and looked down at the blonde, who was blushing. He gave a faint smile and kissed his forehead before getting up and leaving. Deidara laid on his side, watching the redhead exit through his window. He pulled on a necklace chain around his neck. He held it out looking at the attachment. "if only you knew..."

_** "**__**私の魂を通してあなたの指を実行します。一度だけ、理解、一度については、一度だけ、私が感じるまさに感じて、、、経験を見て調べて、一度、私が感じるように感じる、私が信じるものと信じています。" **_

_** "Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand." **_


	11. Chapter 11: Breakdown

_**So hey guys! Im bakkkk! Again. Im not dead! Shit im such a doucher...how long have I kept yu guys waiting?...TOO LONG DAMN IT! reason: School...I will be getting a netbook sometime next week and the updates will be much much MUCHHHH quicker. GOMENSAI FOR BEING A TOTAL DOUCHER! yu may kill me now -is killed-**_

_** Warnings: some mild language...hurtful words...moreeee**_

_** Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or any song titles used! Especially this one...it's owned by Seether...**_

__Sasori sighed. It had been a month since he had last seen Deidara. He was pulling through but, he missed the annoying little gaki. Walking around town just wasn't the same anymore. His life was boring and blonde-less. '_why don't you just visit him?_' a voice in his head asked. Sasori shook his head, "he doesn't want to see me..." '_you don't know that_' the voice argued. The redhead groaned. He missed Deidara, a lot.

The redhead shook his head and headed out for Kisame's house. 'maybe Kisame can help me...' he thought. Sasori walked to the fish's house quietly. When he knocked on the door, Kisame immediately hugged him. "uhm?" he questioned as he was picked off the ground, "I'm sorry dude. I knew how much he meant to you" Sasori was utterly confused. "what are you talking about, Kisame?" the fish stopped hugging him and set him down. "you mean you don't know?" "know what?" Sasori snapped. Kisame whistled low and scratched the back of his head. "of all the people in the world, who would of guessed it would be a former client?"

Sasori as getting pissed off the more Kisame kept talking. He would like to know too! "Kisame, you have about three seconds to tell me what the hell you are talking about" he said in a dangerously calm voice. The blue skinned male gulped, "Deidara's engaged..." "HE'S WHAT!"

Deidara sighed as he went back to school. Everyone kept bugging him and it was annoying as hell. "Deidara!" a high pitched voice cried and clung onto him. Sakura. "hey, hm" she hugged him more. "I missed you so much! Why did you run away? Was it something I did?" she started to sob. Deidara shook his head, "calm down, Sakura. You did nothing wrong, I just needed some time to myself." he lied perfectly. The pink haired girl nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I'm happy you're back. I really did miss you" she blushed. Deidara gave a small smile. "hey Sakura...can I ask you something, hm?" "of course" the blonde smiled.

"Oh my! I can't believe it!" Deidara's mother cried out. "you want to marry Sakura! My dreams have came true!" she squealed and hugged her son. Deidara smiled sheepishly, "heh, yeah" Deidara's mother kept squealing and running around the house, like a crazed fangirl. She immediately called everyone to let everyone know. Deidara sweat dropped, "sorry about this Sakura" he said politely. The pink haired girl blushed more. "it's fine. I know how excited she is. I feel the same!" Deidara nodded.

"so when will you be buying the ring?" the blonde older woman asked. "I was planning on taking her with me to go get the ring tomorrow" he said. Sakura nodded and held his hand shyly. His mother smiled, "I'm so happy for you sweety! How about we go out for dinner?" the two teens nodded. She squealed and went to go get ready. "would you like the limo to drive you home, we can pick you up, hm" she nodded, "please" Deidara nodded and pressed a button to call the limo. "the limo will be waiting outside for you" she nodded and left.

Deidara sighed sadly. He didn't want to marry Sakura. But, he felt it was only to forget Sasori. He gripped his chest, gripping something and item around his neck. "fucking asshole" he muttered before going upstairs to get changed.

'He's engaged?' Sasori was sitting at Kisame's kitchen table, eyes wide. "Sasori..." Kisame was very concerned. The redhead had been in that state of shock for about thirty minutes. "I-I can't believe it..." he said out loud. "I'm sorry that this of all things had to happen..." Kisame said. Sasori shook his head, "what did you mean by client earlier?" the fish answered hesitantly, "she use to be in relations with Madara..." Sasori looked up at Kisame, "basically, she was his bitch?" Kisame sweat dropped, "you could say that"

"she's really a user." Kakuzu said. Sasori gave a confused expression, "what do you mean?" "she only dated Madara for his money. How do you think she became rich? She tried to sucker me in too. But you know how I love money. By the way, don't you owe me?" he gave Sasori a knowing look. The redhead put his hands in his pockets, "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said before turning on his heel to leave. Kakuzu chuckled and shook his head.

"it was a wonderful dinner, thank you for taking me out" Sakura said politely. Deidara's mother smiled, "you're welcome, and you can visit whenever you like! Good bye and goodnight Sakura!" she said waving. Sakura waved back. Deidara waved and went to his room. "I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed, hm" he said. She nodded and went to her own room.

Once in the bathroom, he took off his clothes. He clutched the object around his neck and sighed, before putting it on the sink. He turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. Once it was, he stepped in and began to wash himself.

"Sasori, where are you going?" Kisame asked. "I'm going to see Deidara..." he mumbled with a small blush. "what about your mission tonight?" Sasori shrugged, "oh well" he then walked out of the fish's house. Kisame sighed, "I guess I'll cover for you." he smiled a bit. Sasori was like his little brother.

The redhead made his way to the blonde house. When he arrived, it was around 9.30 PM. He sighed before making his way through various alarms and guards. 'damn war zone'. Yes, he officially claimed this place war zone. When he propped open the window, he saw Deidara laying in his bed. Sasori quietly climbed through and went over to the blonde, to discover he was awake. "Deidara..." he whispered.

Deidara glared. "didn't I tell you to leave and never come back?" he spat, before sitting up. Sasori looked him in the eyes, "why are you engaged to that whore?" the blonde gave him an appalled look. "what gives you the right to call her a whore, hm?" the redhead glared, "free country. And she is so therefor I can" Deidara crossed his arms, "you don't even know her" "she use to date Madara." Sasori stated. "bullshit!" the angry blonde, yelled in a hushed voice.

"she did! You can ask Kisame!" Sasori argued back. Both males were glaring at each other. "fuck fish face!" Deidara growled. "you have no fucking right to talk about Kisame that way. He fucking fixed your damned hands and that's what you think of him?" that was another things that ticked Sasori off. He looked up to Kisame. He was his family. You do NOT speak about his 'family' in such ways.

The blonde pushed Sasori away, towards the window. "fuck you Sasori, hm!" he said, now grabbing the object around his neck. "take this and stay the fuck away!" he threw the object at Sasori. "oh look, Sasori. You found what you have been pathetically looking for all your lonely life. I was pretty shocked when I got that. I think your dad lied." the redhead stared at the items in his hand, then looked back at Deidara. "what did you fucking say?" "your dad is a liar." Deidara mocked.

Faster than lightning, Sasori grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt. "you little piece of shit. Take that back!" he said, trying to will himself not to let his tears fall. Deidara smirked, "what you gonna cry about it now, hm? Just like I said , hm. Pathetic" that was it. The redhead punched the blonde. "don't worry Deidara, I won't be coming back anytime soon. Marry your whore. Have a wonderful fucking life" with that said, he left.

Deidara watched as Sasori left. Shit. That actually hurt. He rubbed his swollen jaw. 'why did I say those things to him? I know how sensitive he is on that subject...' he shook his head, he was supposed to be mean and hate Sasori. But, he felt guilty. The blonde swore, the redhead was about to cry. He went downstairs to get an icepack for his jaw. 'he held back, hm...'

Sasori ran and ran. He did what he only knew. Run. Anywhere but around there. Or Amegakure. He wanted to disappear for a bit. He stopped running when he found an alley way. The redhead growled and punched the brick wall, hard. He let out a choked out sound. This was when he regretted everything. He regretted ever making Deidara cry. Now he knew how he felt. He punched the brick wall again. His knuckles were bleeding. He let out another sob, and thunder roared. He leaned his head against the wall and let his frustration and tears all out. The rain dropped. Washing everything away. Even the anger held towards Deidara.

It rained the next day. Deidara frowned as he walked around with Sakura looking for a ring. He still felt bad about yesterday. "oo can I have this one?" the pink haired girl asked pointing to a rather expensive diamond ring. He put on a false smile, "of course, hm! You can have anything you would like" she nodded and got the jeweler. He couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

~later that day because the author is uber tired~

Sasori was determined this time to make things right. Sitting alone in that alley made him realize something. If you wanted something badly, you have to go for it. No matter how scary or heart breaking it was. You would just have to try with all your might. So he once again, climbed and went through many alarms and guards. The redhead swore, he could draw out a detailed map he had been here so many times.

Instead of coming right in, he knocked on the window. He waited for about three minutes before someone opened the window. Hopefully it was Deidara."you said you would leave, hm" Deidara whispered. Sasori looked around nervously, "can I please come in?" he hoped so, being outside the window on a the second floor was kinda dangerous. Deidara bit his bottom lip, "fine" he mumbled. Sasori smiled small in thanks and climbed in, landing on his ass with a quiet 'oof'. The blonde tried to hold back the small amount of giggles. The other gave him a look and shook his head. Deidara then sat on his bed and looked at Sasori. "so what did you want?" he shifted nervously.

Sasori gave a small smile and crawled over to the blonde. Sitting on his knees he reached up and pulled the blonde down. Their lips brushing slightly. The redhead spoke softly, "I...I m-missed you" he blushed and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "and...I'm sorry..." Deidara blushed and looked completely stunned, "y-your lying!" he pulled away. "I'm engaged! You knew this, hm! If you really did miss me, why didn't you tell me the first time you came around?" Deidara asked angrily. He was upset and happy too but, he wouldn't let Sasori know that.

"b-because I knew you wouldn't believe me! I'm n-not good with emotions!" Sasori said, his chest feeling tight. "I was stupid for even coming here and telling you! I already knew your answer so why the hell did I think otherwise?" the redhead turned around, heading for the window. Deidara sat in shock. He had never seen Sasori so...hurt. He got up and grabbed Sasori's wrist, "Danna, wait"

"oh so I'm Danna again, huh?" Sasori asked angrily, his voice sounding like it was about to crack. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed letting go of the redhead. Said person took this as a sign to leave and was about to before he was pulled against the blonde's chest. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave, hm"

Sasori relaxed in his hold. "I thought you wanted me gone, gaki" the blonde smiled at the name, "I-I...I don't know what I want, hm" the redhead almost smiled, "indecisive gaki" the blonde blushed, "am not" he said, childishly. Sasori smirked and turned around in Deidara's arms, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"are too" Deidara glared and blushed, "am not" he felt them take a step back. "are too" Sasori leaned closer, pressing their bodies closer. "am not" the blonde protested. Another step back. "are too" the redhead purred, before pushing the blonde back onto the bed. Deidara wiggled, "am not" Sasori crawled on top of the slightly taller male. He brushed their lips together, "are too~" "am n-mmph" Sasori kissed the blonde, immediately prying the other's mouth open with his tongue. "mm" Sasori moaned slightly, as he rubbed his tongue against Deidara's sending a wave of lightning down their bodies.

"ahh Danna~" Deidara moaned, when they broke apart. "I didn't get to say what I wanted yesterday. I just say things at the wrong time...I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered, caressing the blonde's jaw. He leaned over a bit and kissed it. Deidara blushed. "i forgive you Danna...I'm also sorry as well. I shouldn't have said what I said about...you know, hm" the redhead kissed his lips gently, "I forgave you yesterday. No need to apologize" Deidara just nodded and looked down.

"this is for you" Sasori said, handing the blonde something. Deidara gaped, "..." Sasori looked at him, "finally found it..." he smiled before placing it around the blonde's neck and kissing him deeply. Deidara kissed back, Sasori now on top of him. When they pulled away, Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed his cheek before whispering, "I love you, Sasori, un" Sasori's eyes widened at that. Not in fear or anger, but in shock. He remembered something right then and there.

_It was a hot summer day, two five years old boys were playing outside. "I don't wanna move, un!" Deidara pouted as he suckled on his Popsicle. The redhead boy looked over and grabbed the blonde's hand, "I know! I don't want you to move!" Deidara blushed and nuzzled his head against Sasori. The redhead blushed. "it's time to eat" Kenji came outside and said. He frowned when he saw the two young boys holding hands. Sasori's father came out and smiled, it wasn't really unnatural. They were young and didn't know a thing about relationships or __the kind of love other than mommy and daddy way. "boys, come on. Dinner is ready, and last one in has dish duty." the two young males rushed in before they were stuck with the horrid job of dish duty. Sasori's father laughed and walked in. Kenji frowned and followed._

_ After dinner, Sasori and Deidara were spending their last few minutes they had together. "Saso-kun..." the blonde said looking over at Sasori. "yes?" the redhead crawled over to the blonde and sat down. "can you make a promise?" Sasori nodded. Deidara blushed and put on a tough face, "promise to love me forever and ever, un" he looked away. The redhead blushed and grabbed Deidara's hand, "o-okey, Dei-Chan" even if they were young. They knew what love was. Well not officially, but what their little heads told them it was something special. "promise?" Deidara asked, now looking at Sasori. "promise." the redhead smiled. Deidara smiled back. "time to go Deidara!" Kenji, called out. Deidara pouted and hugged his 'love'. He then gently kissed the redhead's cheek, "I love you, Sasori, un!" he then ran off, waving. The redhead blushed and waved back.'I'll keep your promise Dei-Chan...I promise'_

"I remember" Sasori whispered. The blonde gave a confused look. "remember what, hm?" the redhead smiled, "our past"" he laced their fingers together. "un?" Sasori laughed, "I'll tell you in the morning." he kissed the blonde's pink lips, "goodnight, Dei-Chan" Deidara giggled, "nighty night, Danna" the blonde fell asleep again his chest. One thought went through Sasori's mind, 'I finally found you'

**-comes back alive**_**- okey im tired and wanna sleep now! Good night! -dies-**_


	12. Chapter 12: Forever

_** Aheeyong! (sp?) watttt ever it means hello in Korean. Anyways, I ist back again! But, yeahhh hope you likey! Guess wats in this, MAKE UP SMEX!**_

_** Anyways guys, since this took about FOREVER to update I wrote like 5 new short stoires to make up for it! Hope yu enjoy them all!**_

_** Warnings: Smex...uhm bitchesss...moar**_

_** Disclaimer: NO OWN!**_

__The next morning, Deidara woke up in a pair of warm arms. "mm?" he muttered sleepily. He turned and felt something immediately press against his lips. He made a small grunt and kissed back. Sasori chuckled and pulled away, "morning, Dei-Chan" Deidara giggled a bit. Oh yeah, Sasori was here. "morning, Danna"

The redhead smiled, "you don't have to call me Danna" Deidara snuggled closer to the shorter boy, "I like to, un" "I see you're saying un" the blonde blushed. "un...I can't help it" Sasori kissed his cheek, "it's cute..hm, don't you have school today?" the blonde's eyes widen. "shit!" he got up out of the bed and started undressing, changing into his school clothes. Sasori watched with an amused look. "Dei-" "no time to waste! I can't be late!" the redhead chuckled, "uhm Dei-Chan" the blonde brushed his hair and grabbed his bag, making a run for the door. Sasori caught him in his arms, "Dei-Chan. You can't go to school now! You'd be three hours early" Deidara's eyes widened, "what, un? What time is it?" "three-thirty AM" the blonde died a little on the inside.

"un...seriously?" he groaned. "yeah" Sasori chuckled, sitting up. "now come back and lay with me. I'm feeling lonely" he pouted. Deidara giggled, "what if I don't want to Danna?" he said, pulling off his coat and kicking off his shoes. The blonde nearly laughed when he felt chakra strings make him walk over to his lover. "then I'll have to force you" he growled playfully, before pulling Deidara down and kissing him. Deidara moaned and started to kiss back, getting on top of the redhead. Sasori licked the blonde's lips, asking for entrance. It was granted. As his tongue slipped in, his hand was undoing the blonde's shirt quickly.

"mm, Sasori Danna~" Deidara moaned into the kiss, rubbing his erection against Sasori's. The redhead groaned in return, before quickly throwing off his shirt. Sasori broke the kiss and began to kiss the blonde's neck and chest. "ah~ w-what about my tie, un?" the redhead grinned, "keep it on, makes you look sexy" with that he bit down on Deidara's neck, gently sucking. Deidara gasped and clutched the redhead's hair. "mm, ooh~" once he left the area, a red mark was left in its place. Deciding that it looked good on the blonde he continued to go down his chest, leaving mark after mark.

__The blonde giggled at his Danna's actions finding it rather ticklish. Sasori gave Deidara a look saying 'you're so stupid but I love you anyways'. Deidara smiled sheepishly in return and let Sasori continue. The redhead placed his lips back on the blonde's and running his hands all over the blonde's body. Deidara kissed back with just as much passion, his fingers running through Sasori's short hair. "mm, Dei~" he smiled and removed the blonde's pants and boxers, along with his. He aligned their bodies to where their erections would rub against each other. "ahh Danna" Deidara moaned at the contact. With some skill, Deidara kicked off his socks, just leaving him in his tie.

Sasori grabbed the tie, using it as a leverage, kissing the male. Deidara kissed back. "mm, got any lube?" Sasori asked, doubting the blonde actually had it. Deidara disconnected their lips for a moment to reach into a bed side table, pulling out some lube. "..." Sasori stared at him. "you don't wanna know, un. It was so awkward when my dad gave it to me" the redhead laughed and grabbed it from him. "wow. Your dad gave you lube?" Deidara blushed, "gah! Shuddup, don't laugh Danna!" he hid his face with his hands. Sasori pulled his hands away and kissed each rosy cheek. "alright alright. Now lay down, I'm horny and wanna make love to you" Deidara blushed down even more. 

"do you need to be stretched?" the redhead asked. Deidara shook his head, "it should be alright. As long as you get all nice and wet, un" the blonde giggled. Sasori laughed, "perv" he kissed Deidara. "you're a perv too!" they laughed before Sasori opened the lube and was about to pour some on his hands before Deidara took it away from him. "ah ah ah, Danna! That's my job, un~" he giggled, pouring the substance on his hand. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the substance before placing it on Sasori's hard length. The redhead moaned at the contact. The blonde rubbed the shaft in long strokes, massaging the lubricant all over. Sasori closed his eyes in pleasure, letting the blonde rub him.

"alrighty, Danna!" Deidara said, as he pushed Sasori down onto the bed. "somebody wants to ride, huh?" the redhead grinned. "un" Deidara giggled a bit, just hovering over the redhead's erection. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips and slammed him down. "b-bastard!" Deidara said glaring as pain went up his spine. "I still h-have school, y-you know" Sasori smiled wearily, "sorry couldn't be helped" he said kissing Deidara's lips gently. The blonde rolled his eyes and kissed him back, slowly rocking his hips into the feeling. Sasori held the blonde's hips, making him rock faster on his erection.

"ah Danna~" Deidara moaned when he finally was ready to thrust. Sasori gave a 'mm' sound and moved the blonde again, harder than the last time. The blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, moving up and down along Sasori's cock. The redhead moaned and thrust up into the blonde's heat. It'd been too long since he had been inside the blonde. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it the first time. The first time they did it was still very vivid in Sasori's mind.

Deidara moaned out repeatedly, trying to stay as quiet as he could. His family was still sleeping. It'd be bad if they woke up and saw this. The blonde moved his hips faster. Sasori let out a slight moan, every time the blonde went down on him, his muscles tightened around the redhead's length driving the redhead with insane pleasure. "ohhh Sasori Danna~" Deidara moaned, as he rode Sasori faster. The redhead grinned, sat up, and began to kiss Deidara's neck and chest. Deidara moved his arms to Sasori's back, holding onto him tightly, his nails leaving angry red marks. "mm, Deidaraa~ you're so tight" Sasori moaned as he started to thrust into the blonde harder and faster.

Their position changed, when Sasori started thrusting more. The more he thrust, the more he sat up, which eventually led to the blonde on his back with Sasori above him thrusting wildly into his lover. The new position made Sasori go in a bit deeper into the blonde. But, he wanted more. He wanted to be burried so deep inside the blonde, that he'd feel him for weeks. The redhead leaned down and kissed Deidara, already parting his mouth wanting a taste of his blonde.

Deidara obliged and quickly let him in, their tongue dancing together at the first moment. "mm, fuck yes, Danna~" Deidara moaned and arched his back, when Sasori neared his prostate. The redhead grinned, "mm Deidara..." he removed his lips from Deidara's and moved them to his ear. "do you wanna please me Deidara?" he licked the earlobe. "u-unnn" he moaned and thrust against Sasori, who had stopped moving. Sasori chuckled, "mm, then get on your hands and knees, ass up, and let me fuck you from behind" Deidara moaned and nodded. Sasori pulled out and waited for the blonde.

Deidara turned around, resting his head against his forearms, ass up like Sasori as said. Their was deep sexy chuckle before Deidara was penetrated again. The blonde nearly screamed as his prostate was hit. He bit his bottom lip in attempt to stop himself. Sasori smirked at the reaction and began thrusting in harder and much much deeper. He liked this a lot. "ahhh Danna! Harder!" came Deidara's muffled moans. He had to bury his face into the bed so his family wouldn't hear. Sasori though, could hear him just fine. "harder gaki? Like this?" he gave a particularly hard thrust, making the bed creak slightly. "oh god~ yesssss" he moaned, his cheeks now dusted a dark pink. Sasori nearly moaned at the sexy noises that came out of Deidara's mouth. He thrust in hard as he could. As he did, the bed creaked slightly rocking.

"ohhh Sasori I'm sooooo close!" Deidara cried out, thrusting back. Using one hand Sasori grabbed the blonde's erection, pushing it through his fist, the other hand grabbed Deidara's hips making him thrust against him fast. "mm, Deidara~" Sasori pulled out and switched the position again, so Deidara was once on his back. "Danna?" Sasori smiled, "I want to see your face when you come" he said in alluring voice before kissing Deidara deeply, is hand still pumping the blonde at the same pace of his thrusts. "mm, ahh~ Sasoriiiii~" Deidara moaned against Sasori's lips. His moans began to come out in pants. "ah Dan-na ahh ohh -mmm...SAS-" Sasori quickly muffled his lips with his, so the blonde's scream wouldn't wake anyone. The blonde came all over the redhead's hand and chest. Sasori's thrusts turned harder until he came. He rode out his orgasm, slowly rocking his hips.

"mm" Sasori broke the kiss. Deidara was panting slightly. "ahh Danna...that was fun" he giggled. Sasori laughed, "that is was" he pecked his lips, "you have another hour til you have to go. Why not take a morning cat nap?" he suggested. Deidara nodded and yawned. Sasori smiled and pulled out, then laid next to the blonde. Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori, nuzzling his head against his shoulder. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and kissed his forehead. He looked down at the blonde then noticed something. On his tie was small white spots. Sasori grinned and closed his eyes. 'he's so gonna kill me'

An hour later, Deidara and Sasori were both up. "I'll miss you, un" Deidara said, kissing Sasori's lips. "mm, I'll miss you too. Now get going before you're late" Deidara nodded and left. Sasori went through the window.

At school, Deidara sulked. Not only did he have to be away from Sasori, Sakura had told just about the whole world that they were engaged. Damn it. "okey class, today we have a new student" the new student walked in. "please introduce yourself" the redheaded male nodded, "I'm Haden Hisoka. I am only fourteen and do not like to be touched. If I am touched, then someone _will die_" he said the last words viciously. He then smiled a smile much like Sai's. "alright, your seat is over there by Deidara. Deidara please raise your hand" the blonde raised his hand. Why was Sasori here?

"hello, Deidara" Haden said as he sat next to the blonde. "Danna?" Deidara whispered. The redhead gave a chuckle, "no, I'm afraid not. However, he does know me" the blonde gave a confused look, but before he could say anything Haden interrupted, "I'll explain during lunch" Deidara nodded and focused his attention back to the teacher.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, Deidara quickly escaped Sakura with Haden. It's like the redhead had rigged his schedule. How was it possible that he had all classes with Deidara? "alright explain, un" the blonde demanded as they sat outside. Haden smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Sasori sent me here to keep an eye on you" he said. "why?" Haden shrugged before climbing up into the tree next to the bench. He looked down at Deidara. "I guess he did it just in case you were to get hurt." Deidara nodded, "that's sweet" "I guess..." the blonde looked up, "you look a lot like Sasori Danna" "do I? hm...we're only cousins, I guess it runs in the family" he said. "Deidara!" a high pitched voice called out. "don't look at me" "but-" "don't" Deidara looked forward. Sakura was running towards him. "Dei kun! I couldn't find you! I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said drastically, hugging him.

"ah sorry Sakura" Deidara sighed. Sakura nodded, "it's alright. Once we get married everything will be perfect!" she squeaked. "well I'm going to hang out with the girls. See you later!" she said before leaving. "finally" Haden said, now hanging upside down from the tree. "gah!" Deidara jumped, not expecting that to happen. Haden laughed and did a flip on the tree so he could get down. "alright. I have something to do, I'll be returning shortly. Have a good day, Deidara" with that he left. Deidara blinked before shaking his head. What the hell was just happening. His life had changed so much...but maybe...maybe he didn't mind.

_**Rawrrrr im srry...i have the next chppi planned out so I will try to type it when I have time! Its a lot harder to write now that im in high school I have been so horrible to yu guys im so sorry! But im taking two languages and then I have EDM Alg. Its alll mehhhhh. So I'll try my best to update ASAP. Hopefully my many stories I did, will make up for this shit. Maybe? **_


	13. Chapter 13: Waiting for the End

_**Merrr...so I had this chppii planned out I was just to lazy to actually type it! So, yeah anyways. I might as well rant to get it out of me. My family is fighting once again, so I have to be uber ninja like becuz my aunt, someone I thought I could trust, turned on me, so I had to block her from everything and now imma bit paranoid. But oh well! So anyways, I should be finishing Okite Yoake no Bomei soon! Then, I shall post a chppii! W00t! Anyways, hope yu enjoy! Btw this is a really long author's note and takes up the whole friggin chppii which is short =_=' FAIL!**_

_**So I just learned from Nychta on fanfic tht:  
>blond &amp; brunet is used for males, blonde &amp; burnette is used for females. Why? Idk, French is a weird language (no offfense, I know some French and have French blood -tiny bit- in me so yeah) Oh well, Imma still use blonde. Cuz im OCD about it. anyways, you shoould go read her storii! It's called 'The Circus' look her up on fanfic! IT'S SASODEI! <strong>_

_** Warnings: nothing too bad...shortness **_

_** Disclaimer: Do not own the song/ band or Naruto!**_

__It was the end of the school day and Deidara was forced to the mall with Sakura and her friends. Luckily, Haden had come with.

"oh! Dei! You and Haden go find your, while we go to the bridal shop! I want our wedding outfits to be a surpirse!" she squealed. Deidara nodded, "un" Sakura gave another squeal, hugged him, then ran off with her friends. Haden shook his head, "what a whore" the blonde sweat dropped, "she might be a bit on the peppy side, but she's not a whore" Deidara tried to reason. Sure he didn't like her, but that didn't mean he didn't have to call her such names.

"tsch, if you insist" Haden scoffed. The blonde sighed and Haden spoke again, "let's get out of here. I hate malls" he said, grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragged him out. "w-wait! What about Sakura?" he asked. Haden shrugged, "she'll live" Deidara showed worry but nodded and followed the redhead.

When they arrived back at Deidara's house, they were stopped by the blonde's mother. "Deidara! You're home! Oh? Who's this? A new friend?" Deidara sweat dropped, "mom, this is Haden..." "Hisoka. Haden Hisoka. The pleasure is mine" he bowed and grabbed his mother's hand, kissing it. The woman giggled, "my my! What a classy friend you have, DeiDei!" "right...we'll be going to my room, we have a art project to do, un" Mrs. Iwa nodded and waved to Haden. The redhead smiled a Sai smile and made a motion with his hand signalling his departure.

The two boys made it up to the blonde's room and as soon as the door opened, Deidara was pulled into a pair of arms. "mm, welcome home~" the voice chuckled. "hello Sasori" Haden smirked at the two. "Haden." Sasori acknowledged. "Danna, you never told me you had cousin" Sasori shrugged and let go of the blonde, "must of slipped my mind, besides most of my cousins live out of the country." Deidara nodded.

Deidara sat on his bed and looked at the two redheads. "so you wanna explain this situation to me, un?" Sasori looked over at Haden. Haden nodde back at Sasori. His redheaded lover smiled some and looked back at him, "alright, Dei. As I said earlier, most of my cousins live out of the country. Haden was the closest to us. So I asked him to come down to keep an eye on you. Not saying I don't trust you. It's so you don't get hurt." he assured. Haden picked up where he left at, "Unlike most people, I was experimented on a year ago. Luckily, Sasori, who was on a mission, happen to be next to the lab I was in. He saved me, so I owe him this."

"you were experimented on? What they do to you, if you don't mind me asking, un" Haden shrugged, "well they were engineered in robotics, so they messed with my head a bit. Nothing too major though. But I have a very accurate memory. Before Sasori came to my rescue, one of them managed to get my right eye. You can't see it, but it's like a computer. Say if we were hacking someone's bank account. If I sat in front of the screen, all the numbers would be right in front of me" Sasori nodded, "it caused him some trouble in the beginning but he got use to it" Deidara sat there, almost in shock.

He shook his head, "this sounds all too surreal, un. It sounds like one of those action movies with unexpected twists" Sasori and Haden shrugged. "Deidara honey! I need to speak with you for a moment!" his mother said over the intercom. The blonde sighed, "I'll be back, un" he got up and exited the room. "what shall we do about the pink haired girl?" Haden asked, looking at Sasori. "we'll have to wait. As much as I'd like to make a run for it now, my identity is wavering." "what do you mean?" "I mean someone might have figured out what I look like"

"yeah?" Deidara asked as he walked down the stairs. His mother smiled at him, "we're going to have your tux fitting tomorrow! Also, Sakura said you ditched her at the mall" she gave a frown, "you should know better than that. Anyways, tomorrow we're going to be busy busy! We have to go through wedding arrangements and invites and blah blah blah blah blah blah" and Deidara started zoning out. "alright?" Deidara snapped out of his daze and nodded, "alright" his mother smiled, "good, you can go back to your friend now" she left the room.

Deidara shook his head and ran up the stairs. When he got to his room and opened the door, he blushed and said in embarrassment, "what the hell, un?" the two redhead's looked up at Deidara and smiled sheepishly, hiding the object behind their back. "what are you doing? Give it back!" he blushed more. He couldn't believe they found that!" Sasori gave a smile, "but Dei Chan~" Haden laughed, "you really missed him, huh?" "shut up, un!" Deidara pouted.

Sasori laughed, "aw, come here Dei Chan" the redhead cooed and walked up the the blonde, the item still in his hand. Deidara blushed more and stood still. "no need to be embarrassed! I think it's rather cute" he kissed the blonde's cheek. "shuddup" he mumbled and grabbed the item out of Sasori's hand. "where did you make it?" he asked. "...my friend is good with sewing so I asked her,. I had a picture too, so I showed her. She said she could make it" the redhead took back the item and cradled it in his arms like a mother would her child. "it looks just like me!" he then held it out in front of the blonde's face. "I didn't know you were into plushies, Dei Chan" (1) the blonde made a distressed call, which sounded like a gurgle. "muwah" Sasori teased as he made the plush kiss the blonde on the cheek.

Deidara giggled. "does lil Danna want a kiss?" Sasori made the plush shake its head yes. The blonde laughed and kissed the small doll. "now _I_ get one too~" Sasori smirked and gently grabbed the blonde's chin, pulling his lips to his. "sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but we have to plan out our next move" Sasori sighed, "yeah" Deidara rose his eye brow, "what _move_?" "what we're going to do about your wedding and Madara" the blonde nodded, "well I could just not show up at the wedding" Haden shook his head, "your disappearance would start a problem more than last time" "oh..." Sasori nodded and pulled the blonde in his arms, "what about Madara, I don't want to be with the Akatsuki anymore. I want to start a new life with my Dei Chan" the blonde blushed and kissed Sasori gently.

The redhead smiled and kissed back. "un! I have an idea!" the two redhead looked at him, "well?" "un, right...Well this Madara guy is like some big pimp right?" Haden gave him a weird look, "you mean as, he has way too many bitches?" Deidara nodded, "well I was thinking...we could make it look like Madara had kidnapped me, un." his redheaded lover frowned, "how would we do that though?" "well, I meet Madara." "no" Sasori shook his head, "I am not letting you be held in his care. No way no how!"

Deidara gave his lover a peck on the lips, "Danna, I know you care and worry about me. But, un, we need to do this so we can both be free" Sasori adverted his eyes and crossed his arms. "it does seem like a good plan to me, Sasori" Haden said. The redhead still gave a look of disapproval, before he looked at his lover. "if we do this...I want some lovin tonight" he muttered.

Deidara giggled and hugged Sasori. "don't worry Danna! We'll plan it all out perfectly so nobody gets hurt. Madara will most likely move across the world, and my parents will spoil Ino, and Sakura will-" "hopefully commit suicide" Deidara gave Haden a look, "you really don't like her do you, un?" Haden shook his head, "she's right above Itachi on my hate/needs to die list" the couple looked at Haden and just rolled their eyes. "thou evil shall take over~"

_**haha don't worry guys, this won't end out to be a movie like in Sexy Stalker lol. Oops spoilers to ppl who havent read it! Lol XDD**_

_**(1) if you didn't get it, Deidara had a friend make a plushie of Sasori. Remember the picture from the first chppii. Yeah he used that one! But lol yush, Deidara has a Sori plushie! Imma get one soon too (shifty eyes) Just don't know when yet^_^;**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Lazy Song

_** Argh...Haden where the fuck yu been? Lala land that's where. Man I lost all inspiration for this storii. :P Inn mai opinion this storii sucks. But yu guys seem to enjoy it. I think...**_

_** Anii ways, Im working on Learning to Breathe instead of Okite Yoeke no Bomei, by popular demand. Sooo yeah uber short chppiis shal be provided for here ^^;**_

_** Also notice, since I lost interest, the chppiis will be kinda short**_

_** Warnings: sexual themes, violence, and suchhhh...**_

_** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Bruno Mars...if I did, everii day wud be Christmas**_

Haden raised an eye brow when he heard loud music playing from upstairs. Deidara had told him his parents wouldn't be home today. The redhead had to do a few things before he could come. So now here he was walking up the stairs.

"hey guys I got th-" Haden's eyes widened. On the bed was Deidara and Sasori. Deidara laying on top of the redhead,boxers hanging lowly his legs spread grinding his ass against Sasori's naked lower area. And to make the picture complete, their heads were moving together showing off all their glorious tongue action. Not to mention Sasori's wondering hand.

As soon as Haden said that and stepped in, the couple stopped what they were doing. Deidara nearly screamed and quickly pulled the covers over them. He grabbed a remote and turned down the music. "oh my god! Haden you scared the shit out of me! I thought one of my parents had come home or something, un!" Haden, still wide eye shook his head, "ah...I think I'll let you...ano finish. Just come downstairs when you're done" with that he left the room faster than RoadRunner.

The couple blinked before looking at each other. Deidara smirked and turned the music up, once more continuing his movements. Sasori didn't object. 

After they finished, the couple came down fully dressed. "alright, now we can get started. I found the information you wanted" Sasori nodded, "that's good. You got it recorded?" Haden nodded and blinked his eyes. Then, like a hologram, out of his right eye the information appeared in front of them. "whoa...so this is what you were talking about, un?" "yeah" Haden said. Sasori hummed and read through the information. "zoom in here, if you would please Haden" Sasori said pointing to an area on the information. The spot zoomed in, showing the tiny words between the lines.

"So that's where he's hiding..." Sasori whispered. "who? Madara, un?" Sasori nodded. "He's been going from hotel to hotel, seems he found a place to stay put." Haden nodded, "so when shall we set the plan up" "you up for tonight?" Sasori asked his lover. Deidara nodded. "alright. Tonight we'll send Dei off then we'll put everything in place"

After a few hours of preparation and some extra planning here and there, Haden left to go get ready, and Sasori and Deidara were left in the room. Sasori grinned and stalked over to his boyfriend. "mm, Dei Channnnn~" he purred. Deidara giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. "is there something you wanted, un?"

"maybe~" Sasori chuckled and buried his face in the crook of Deidara's neck. The blonde giggled at the action and moved his neck slightly, giving Sasori more room. The redhead grinned and began kissing the flesh lightly. His hands slyly moved down the blonde's body, going a little to far down Deidara ass. Soon, that kissing went to sucking and Deidara was moaning quietly.

"mm, Danna~ as much as I love this, don't make to dark of a mark, un. Sakura would have a fit" Deidara moaned lightly. Sasori snorted, "mm if you say so" he mumbled, pulling away from the blonde's neck. He smirked and kissed the side of Deidara's lips. The blonde pouted and grabbed Sasori's face and pulled him in for a real kiss. The redhead kissed back and ground their hips together.

Things eventually became more heated and Sasori had pinned Deidara to the wall, the blonde's hand down his pants. "god Dei..." he panted, nipping at the other's ear. Deidara giggled and gave the redhead a good squeeze. Sasori gave another low moan and rested his head against Deidara's shoulder. "Deidara honey! Sakura is here, it's time to go out to lunch."

Sasori growled lightly and his hip twitched. Deidara laughed lightly and grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at the intercom. It hit the button and came on, "I'll be down in a minute, getting dressed, un" after he was done the intercom went off. "aw, Danna. You think I'd leave you up here like this?" "I would hope not" Sasori mumbled.

The blonde giggled and kissed the redhead. Sasori kissed back and grunted more, letting small moans pass through his lips. The blonde's hand never ceased its movements and eventually Sasori came.

"I'll see you tonight, un" Deidara said, kissing the other after cleaning up. Sasori nodded and kissed back, "have fun on your date" he muttered. Deidara rolled his eyes, "oh I will, un." Sasori chuckled and gave him one last kiss before parting. Deidara went downstairs and went to lunch with his mother and pink haired bitch. After they left Sasori went off to find Haden.

~At lunch~

"finally! How long does it take to change?" Deidara's mother scolded. Deidara blushed, "I'm sorry, hm. I just wanted to look nice for Sakura."

the pink haired girl blushed and hugged the blonde's arm, "don't worry about it Mrs. Iwa. You're so thoughtful, Deidara!" the blonde gave a weary smile, "yeah" "well let's get going. I made reservations. We don't want to be late" Deidara's mother smiled.

The trio exited and got into the limo. Mrs. Iwa sat in the front and Sakura and Deidara in the back. The window was pulled up so they couldn't hear them. Silence filled the back. Deidara was surprised, usually the girl was a chatter box. "so" Deidara said awkwardly. Sakura turned to face him and gave him the nastiest glare he had ever seen, "okey, listen up. I know all about you. You ran away to Amegakure and met Sasori Akasuna. You two are 'in love' and he's staying up in your room."

The blonde gaped. How did she find out! "how do you know that!" Sakura flipped her hair. "I know people." she gave a sly smile afterwards, "now, I know you don't want to marry me. So, how about a proposition?" she asked. Deidara stared before blinking, "do you just want my money?" her eyes went wide at his bluntness, before they went back to normal. "well if you wanna put it that way." The blonde rolled his eyes, "and if I don't give you the money?"

"then I tell the police where Akasuna is and you two will be separated." Deidara growled, "fine. How much?" "ten thousand" the blonde nearly had an heart attack, "ten thousand? Are you crazy? Wait I take that back, you are crazy, hm. Why do you want ten thousand dollars?" Sakura sighed and looked the other way blushing, "I want to run away with my lover also..." Deidara blinked, "you actually have a lover?" she glared at the blonde and smacked his arm, "yes!"

Deidara rubbed his arm, "sorry...who is it?" Sakura blushed furiously, "..." "well?" "..." Deidara sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "come on you can tell me. I can't blackmail you or anything, you have more dirt on me, so that'd be stupid. You can trust me, hm" Sakura bit her bottom lip before sighing, "...Ino" their was a erie silence. "you mean my sister Ino...not some other Ino...?" "your sister Ino..."

"how long?" Deidara asked, curious. "a couple months..." she blushed lightly before looking at Deidara. "I swear we haven't done anything!" the blonde laughed, "it's fine. Just because she's my baby sis, doesn't mean I'm over protective. Me and Sasori...ano...already have done stuff" his face went red. Sakura laughed, "alright then" Deidara smiled, "you're not as bad as Haden said you were, hm. I don't know why he hates you so much" instantly her joyfully laugh stopped and her expression was placed with a deadly one, "oh I swear that boy" she hissed.

"hm?" Sakura growled, "you tell Haden that if he write one more story about me dying painfully and calling me a whore and such, I'm going to hunt him down and castrate him! I did not kill Sasori! Obviously, he alive and functioning. I don't know where he gets all these stupid ideas. Then he claims that he watched Naruto! What does that n00b have to do with anything?" Deidara raised an eyebrow as she ranted on. "wow you guys must really hate him" "hate him just about as much as I hate Itachi" she rolled her eyes. Deidara stared, "everybody seems to hate Itachi..." Sakura nodded, "just about"

"okey love birds!~ we're here!" Deidara's mother exclaimed, rolling down the window. Deidara and Sakura smiled and nodded. They both exchanged a look saying '_let's get this the hell over with_'

~Random Scene W/ Haden and Sasori~

Sasori stared at Haden. Haden stared back. In between them was a computer screen with pulled up documents, which clearly stated, _SasoDei Yaoi. _"I feel as if I should be concerned" Sasori said. Haden looked the other way, "I swear it's Kaede's..." "rightttt" they stared again. "you wanna play some video games?" … "sure"

_**Right...told you it was short. 1651 words to be exact! Wooo. (no enthusiasm) yeah...(bashes face in) I'll start making one shots to fill your happii meters. Please dunt be mad at me! I'm typing LtBA ^_^; **_

_** Alright be mad at me...ughh im srrii TT^TT imma failure...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Karakuri Burst

_**Oh wow, it's been a while! But guess what...THIS IS THE END! this is the last chppii, I might possibly might make a epilogue! So sorry for lateness, I hope yu enjoyed Don't Hold Back! **_

_** Disclaimer: Naruto **____** Kishimoto Karakuri **__**卍 **__**Baasuto **____** Kagamine Rin & Len Append**_

_** Warnings: Action! Death! And a surprise ending!**_

__"okey so we found out which hotel Madara is staying in tonight. I'll have to make arrangements, but the most likely meeting time will be three AM" Haden said, writing directions down to the hotel before handing it to Deidara. "alright, un"

Sasori read over the blonde's shoulder. "hm..." Deidara looked back up at Sasori, "un?" "that's the bad side of town" he frowned.

Haden shrugged, "can't be helped, he _is _a drug lord." Sasori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know" Deidara hugged his lover, "don't worry Danna, I'll be fine."

"alright, since we got the location and everything set up. What do we do now?" Haden asked, sitting Indian style. Sasori and Deidara thought before shrugging. "well I would say me and Deidara could have some fun...but you're here...and that would be awkward on both parties..." the smaller redhead of the two face palmed. "baka..." he muttered under his breath.

Later that day, Haden left to go run some errands and Sasori and Deidara stayed up in the blonde's room. "maybe you could eat dinner...I've been wondering how you've been surviving with out food, un" Sasori laughed, "half puppet remember...and don't you think that is a bit dangerous?"

Deidara shrugged, "we could just give you a fake name and say you're Sakura's cousin." the redhead thought for a moment, "I guess that could work...but what abo- mmph"

Sasori closed his eyes and kissed the blonde back. "sometimes you talk more than me, un" Deidara said against Sasori's lips. The redhead chuckled, "just trying to keep it safe"

"alright, I'm going to go talk to my parents about having you for dinner" he winked and went down stairs.

Sasori blinked, before realizing the blonde's hidden message. "more like, I'll be having you..." he muttered.

Deidara slid down the stair railing straight into Ino. "ah bitch alert!" Ino glared and flipped her hair, "hmph" with that she stuck her nose in the air and walked off. The blonde rolled his eyes and went to find his mother.

"oh hey honey" she said, looking up from her folding of clothes. "hey mom, can I have someone over for dinner." the female hummed, "who is it?" Deidara bit his lip, "Sakura's cousin" the woman raised an eyebrow, "I never knew Sakura had a cousin. Well it's okey then. I'll go get dinner started early" Deidara nodded, "thanks, un"

The blonde raced up to his room and threw himself at Sasori. "she said, yes. Oh but, by the way, you're Sakura's cousin, un" the redhead laughed, "alright"

"now we have to find a way to sneak you out..." Deidara said, looking over at the window. "you serious?" Sasori frowned. "it's the only way out, un" the blonde gave an apologetic smile. Sasori groaned, "be happy I love you" he mumbled and kissed the blonde's cheek, climbing out the window. "fucking war zone" Deidara heard his lover curse. He giggled and ran down the stairs. "I'm going to go get Sakura's cousin now!" "dinner will be done in 20 minutes!"

Deidara nodded to himself and looked around for his lover. "Sasori?" he whispered. He frowned and searched all around the house. "Sas-" "hey sexy" a voice purred grabbing him from behind. The blonde jumped and turned around.

"Sasori, you jackass!" he yelled in a hushed tone. Sasori chuckled, "aw, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Deidara nodded, "You just like attacked me from behind, un" the redhead laughed lightly and snuggled the blonde. "I love you~" Deidara grumbled, "love you too, asshole"

"I'm back, mom!" Deidara yelled, walking inside his home. His mother came into view, "great, dinner is ready" she smiled. "alright, un" the two males walked to the dinning room and took their seats. "oo, Deidara! Who's your cute friend?" Ino winked at the redhead.

Deidara's father stared at the redhead. Could it be? "my name is Hisato. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Sakura has told me nothing but wonderful things about your family, Mrs. Iwa" the blonde woman smiled, "well aren't you a gentleman" Sasori smiled and nodded.

Deidara almost rolled his eyes. His Danna was something else. "it's nice to meet you...Hisato" Kenji said. Sasori nodded at the blonde's father. "you too, sir"

Small chit chat was made and then finally, "So what's your family like, Hisato?" Mrs. Iwa asked. "oh, you mean like my parents?" she nodded. The redhead gave a small sad smile, "they're dead. They died in a car crash when I was three" the two females made sad 'awwwws' and said comforting things. Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand underneath the table and held it lovingly. Even if that wasn't how his parents really died. It was still a touchy subject.

Sasori smiled and rubbed the blonde's hand. "Hisato, was it..." Kenji said, "where are you from?" The redhead swallowed nervously, "I'm from Suna...though I'm currently living in Ame." the older nodded. "why do you ask, sir" Sasori glanced at the male challengingly. Kenji almost stuck his nose in the air, "you just seem familiar"

Deidara fidgeted slightly and squeezed the redhead's hand. Sasori squeezed back, understanding, "so Mrs. Iwa, did you cook this meal? It's quite splendid, I haven't had a meal like this in such a long time." he said in his most smooth voice.

The brunette blushed and giggled, "why yes! How thoughtful for you to notice!" Sasori nodded, "since I live on my own, I usually eat out. I know how to cook, but it'd seem like a waste to make a big meal. And Sakura hardly ever invites me over, though I guess she has been rather busy" he said, looking at Deidara. Mrs. Iwa smiled and nodded, "you heard about the wedding?"

'oh trust me. I've heard and I know it's not gonna happen lady' Sasori smiled back politely and nodded, "I received an invitation." As Sasori and Mrs. Iwa continued their chat, Deidara and Ino were quietly arguing.

"you have a girlfriend! Back off he's mine, un!" Deidra whispered harshly. She snorted, "and? You're suppose to be marrying her! I don't even like Sakura" the elder blonde gapped, "you're such a fucking whore, un. She's saving all his money so you two could run away together" Ino shrugged, "I like Hisato better. Plus dicks are better than chicks" she winked and rubbed Deidara's thigh.

The blonde gave a look of pure disgust and terror, scooting closer to Sasori. "the fuck! I'm your brother, un!" the girl just shrugged and threw him a suggestive look. "and? You still have a dick" Deidara whirled his head around and tried to pay attention to anything but Ino.

After dinner, 'Hisato' said goodbye and left. "well he was quite a well mannered boy. And he was simply adorable!" the brunette laughed and helped her maids clean up dinner. If anything she loved dinner time and would spend any kind of time on it.

Kenji looked over at Deidara, "hey come to my office with me, son" the blonde raised an eyebrow at him but followed. Once in his office Kenji sat down in his chair, "so I heard about what you and Ino were talking about at dinner." he started. Deidara swallowed hard, he was in deep shit now. "what she was doing was highly inappropriate too. I will talk to her later. She knows incest is looked down upon"

The blonde nearly sighed in relief, "un! I was freaked out. You should really put some more restrictions on her." Kenji nodded, "you're dismissed." Deidara stood and bowed, heading towards the door. "and Deidara," the blonde looked back, "you can tell me about Sasori whenever you're ready".

Deidara's breath caught and he pressed his lips in a thin line, just nodding before running out quickly. Kenji just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sasori..." he opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a small picture. "what are you planning?" he slid the picture into a frame and stared at it. "I have a bad feeling already..."

Deidara ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to his room. 'he knows...he knows...what am I going to do?' when he arrived in his room he was pulled into Sasori's arms. "hey so dinner went well...I think..." Deidara just nodded. "Dei Chan?" "my dad knows, un...he recognized you" the redhead frowned, "damn it...I knew he noticed" the blonde cuddled into his chest, "what are we gonna do, un?"

"the plan still stands" Sasori said, rubbing his lover's back. Deidara nodded, "un..."

Later Cause Haden is Lazy

"you guys ready? I already made arrangements with Madara" Haden asked, waiting half outside the window. The two teens nodded. "un. Let's go" it was approximately 2:20 AM, it would take 30 minutes to get to Ame, and 10 minutes to walk to the meeting place.

Sasori gripped Deidara's backpack tightly, "I really don't like this. Not trying to say you can't handle it, Haden. But it just makes me nervous" Haden shrugged and Deidara smirked, "aw the big bad Sasori is nervous, un?" he teased. The redhead blushed lightly and tugged on Deidara's blonde locks, "shuddup. I'm worried about you" the blonde smiled, "I know. But I'll be fine, Danna"

"can we get a move on. This position is really starting to hurt my crotch, and Izohiko won't be too happy if I'm to sore to have any 'fun' with him" Haden said, with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. Sasori chuckled, "alright let's go." With that said, the three teens left the house. Deidara left and never looked back.

Once they were at the bus station, Sasori pulled Deidara into his arms, "please be careful" he whispered, kissing the other softly. The blonde kissed back, "I will" he smiled and pulled away. Sasori nodded and watched as his cousin and lover got onto the bus.

The plan was for Sasori to take the blonde's stuff and bring it to a silver Lamborghini Estoque. It was Haden's ally, they were gonna take the trio to the airport. All the while, Haden was to go with Deidara to meet with Madara. The only reason why he wasn't allowed to go was because Madara would immediately call off the deal if he knew Sasori was leaving the Akatsuki. That, and his anger would boil if the bastard laid one finger on his blonde. He didn't trust Madara. However, he did trust Haden, but still felt uneasy because he wasn't there.

On the bus, Haden tapped his foot impatiently. "tsch..." he scoffed to himself. Deidara smirked, "you're like Danna, un. Impatient." Haden just shrugged, "I just don't like waiting. And I really don't care if somebody was waiting on me, I wouldn't wait for them. Sort of like walking. You better walk fast or I'm going to ride your ass and step on the back of your shoes" the blonde laughed, "really now, un?" the redhead nodded, "I never walk slow...unless I'm in front of someone I really hate, and were in a crowded place and there is no way they can get around me, then I walk reallllllyyyy slooooow." he smirked. "just to piss them off" the two laughed and talked casually, as to ease the nervousness of the trip.

"2: 43" Haden muttered, "we should be there soon" Deidara nodded, "I'm glad, this bus is making me sleepy" Haden nodded, "I'm getting a head ache" he sighed. Eventually, their stop came and the two got off the bus. "whelp, now for our adventurous walk" the redhead said with sarcasm. Deidara nodded.

_2: 50 AM_

Sasori sighed and walked around looking for the allied car. He sighed and walked aimlessly down the side walks of Ame. Eventually he noticed a car coming down his way. It was a McLaren MP4-12C. It was a slick black color and was racing towards...OH FUCK! Sasori immediately starting running. "shit shit shit shit shit!" he said, running into a park. He couldn't out run a fucking car! How the hell was he suppose to get away now? The redhead pushed himself to go faster when he heard the motor roar from behind him.

Where the hell was his ally? Of all the worst scenarios, his had to be a fucking car that could reach 0-60 mph in under four seconds, with top speed of 200 and possibly more!(1)

He ran out of the park and down a side street. Sasori stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was breathing hard and shaking. "damn it" he muttered breathlessly. The sound of a roaring engine brought him back to his senses as he started running again. '_I can't run forever! I need to find a place to hide!'_ he thought. Suddenly, the sports car's head lights shined brightly in front of him. "fuck!" he ran in the opposite direction. Thoughts of him not going to make it through this and never seeing his blonde lover, ran through his head for the first time.

Whether it was from the blowing wind or fear of losing his life, tears started to blur his vision. And he had no time to wipe them away, as the car was right behind him. '_I'm really going to die...' _he thought to himself. The redhead felt his legs give from all the strain he had put on them. As he went down, the only thoughts he could think was of Deidara's smiling face. The headlights seemed to draw closer...and closer...and closer until..._**SCREEEEECH.**_

Sasori looked up in confusion and saw his allied car. The door opened and revealed a blue haired male in the driver's seat. "quickly get in" Sasori nodded and stumbled into the car. Quickly, the door was shut and the Lamborghini took off. "got there just in the nick of time, ey?" the male said. Sasori nodded and tried to calm his breathing, "yeah. Thanks, man" he said, breathlessly.

After the redhead had caught his breath he asked, "so did you know who ever was driving that car?" the blue haired male nodded, "unfortunately. They work under Madara. One of his finest gangs, other than the Akatsuki." Sasori raised an eyebrow in confusion, "how come none of us had heard of this gang" "it was suppose to be a secret" the male said, "oh by the way, you might already know this but, I'm Izohiko. Pleasure to meet you"

Sasori nodded, "I assume you already know my name" Izohiko nodded, "Haden told me all about you" the redhead kept quiet and watched as the male drove. "damn...I was sure we lost them" Izohiko sighed, looking in his rear view mirror. Sasori turned around and noticed, in fact that the gang was following them. "how we gonna lose them?" "we're gonna have to kill them. I'm sure you're no stranger with a gun" he said, reaching under his seat and pulling out a hand gun. The redhead nodded and took the gun.

He checked to see if it was fully loaded, before Izohiko rolled down the window. Sasori unbuckled and stuck half his body out the window. He saw the black car speeding up. "hope the wind don't throw off my aim" he muttered, firing the gun. The car swerved out of the way as the bullet whizzed by its tire. The redhead scoffed and shot again, aiming for the tire, quickly shooting off another one to hit the opposite tire. The car quickly avoided the bullets. "oh shit..." he said as he saw a female with silver hair pulled into piggy tails, appear from the window. "Leader does not like you trying to shoot his car" the girl said.

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "fuck you! You guys tried to run me over!" he shot again, before reloading. This time, the bullet barely hit, just scraping the tire. "hmph..." the silver haired girl said, before shooting her gun. The bullet hit the Lamborghini's tail light. Izohiko frowned as he heard glass shattered, "that better be there car..." he muttered. Sasori gave a muffled "sorry" and shot at the other car.

As the fight continued, they were practically racing down the main streets of Ame. Each car had small indentions from the bullets and the gang's McLaren MP4-12C had a flat tire, but none the less still going at the same speed. "shit we're almost out of gas" Izohiko cursed. Sasori ducked his head in, "we're running low on ammo too" the blue haired male sighed, "we'll have to pull over and take them hand on hand." the redhead nodded, "shoot out another tire?" "if you can" Izohiko said, slowing down a bit so he could get a good aim. "alright" with that Sasori poked his head out again and saw that the other car was racing beside them. "it was nice knowing you" she smiled, aiming her gun. Sasori frowned and aimed his gun at the female before smirking and shooting at their gas tank.

"go!" Izohiko hit the gas. Pieces from the car exploded everywhere. Sasori ducked down and tried to roll up the window. Izohiko ducked the best he could and drove out of the area. Once they were out of the danger zone, Izohiko hit the brake and they stopped to see if anyone was still alive. "I think we got a straggler..." Izohiko said. Sasori was about to say something before the car burst into more flames, engulfing the entire car. "not any more" the redhead stated. The two nodded at each other and took off.

"where the hell is he?" Deidara asked, quietly. Haden shrugged, "don't get your panties in a twist, its 2:57 he'll be here soon" the blonde growled to himself. He couldn't wait for this to all be over. He was shoved into a rather skimpy dress, so skimpy he couldn't wear his boxers, and high heels. Not only that, but it was freezing! Sure he wouldn't mind wearing this for Sasori on occasion, but he is a _male_.

'two more minutes, Deidara...two more minutes' the blonde thought to himself. "two more mi-" he quickly snapped his jaw shut as he saw a man with raven hair, and roughly 6 ft, approach them. "Hisoka?" the redhead nodded. "Uchiha?" the raven nodded.

Madara smirked, "you look so much like your dear cousin, if I do say so myself" Haden shrugged it off, "I get that a lot. Now let's get this over with" the Uchiha smirked, "ever so impatient as him too, I see" Haden rolled his eyes, "I don't want to get caught, and neither do you. So let's hurry this along" Madara pressed his lips in a firm line. "fine"

The raven grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him over to his side. "Tobi. The money please" out from the dark a male with raven hair and an eye patch came out, "h-here you are, sir!" he whispered shoving the money into Haden's hands. "ah is that your son?" Madara smirked, "yup. Just trying to get him to learn the business. But so far he's only been able to handle the money and weapons when trading. He wouldn't even hurt a fly" the eldest sighed. Tobi looked down in shame. "oh well, I still have my nephews."

The redhead nodded. "Well I'll be on my way now" "wait...I want to make sure all the money is there" Madara smirked, "ah you're a smart boy. Just like Sasori. You'd make a valuable asset to the Akatsuki." Haden shook his head and slowly counted the money. 'just one more minute...' he thought. "Deidara get down!" the blonde kicked the older man and dropped to the ground.

Madara let out a glare and held his shoulder. "you little brat! How dare you shoot at me!" Deidara ran over to Haden and took the money. "alright Deidara we have to g-SHIT!" he pushed the blonde to the ground. "get out of here" he picked the blonde up and ran off. "oh I don't think so!" Madara growled, "son, go get Hunter." Tobi nodded shakily and ran off to get his father's ultimate weapon. "teach them to punk with me!"

"we're almost out of gas. I'm going to stop here, but keep an eye out. I still got a feeling someone is following us" Sasori nodded and leaned back in his seat, relaxing his muscles. He looked around and caught a glance in the side mirror. "what the..." he moved closer. "shit! Izo behind you!" he yelled. Izohiko turned around and was hit and knocked out. "damn it!" Sasori got out of the car and charged at the blue haired female.

She was fast. Every time he went to hit her, she dodged. The redhead got a few hits on her, but nothing bad. "who the fuck are you?" he asked, between pants and dodging her own attacks. The girl smirked, "your worst nightmare" with that she kicked him hard in the jaw.

Sasori went flying back, "shit" he muttered, rubbing his jaw. "nice hit. Really strong, huh?" the girl smirked, "yeah" the redhead wiped the blood off his chin and stood back up. "you know with someone as strong as you, one would think you'd be your own boss" the girl flipped her hair, "tsch, don't try all that sappy bullshit with me. I'm a free woman, I can do what I want." Sasori smirked, "that's why you _have _to listen to your leader and do what _he _says." she glared. "asshole" the girl charged at him again. Sasori dodged and ducked between her legs and ran up to Izohiko. "worst time to get knocked out" he sighed and picked the blue haired male.

The girl giggled, "right between the thighs. How dirty~" she then pulled out a sword. "such a shame we can't have some fun before you die. You're very sexy~" she charged at him. Sasori grit his teeth and dodged her, still holding on to Izohiko. "damnit!" he cursed, when he felt the blade cut into his arm, deep. He glared at the girl and placed Izohiko in the car and turned to the girl, "at least make it a fair fight." he chuckled. The girl giggled, "maybe~ I don't play by the rules." "well neither do I" he smirked and charged at her.

_

"shit...Haden are you alright, un?" the blonde whispered, crouching down beside the redhead. Haden panted heavily, "yeah. Just help me get my shirt off please" Deidara nodded and sat the redhead up and helped him get his shirt off. "my strength is wearing off. Can you rip it into a long strip for me?" "un" the blonde took the shirt and ripped it into a strip just as Haden asked. "now wrap it around my side" the blonde nodded and lifted the redhead's tank top up and wrapped it carefully around his waist.

Haden hissed as the cloth touched his wound. "who was that?" Deidara asked. "his name is Hunter. He's a robot." "robot, un?" the redhead nodded, "he's built to kill" the blonde helped him up, "I see where he gets his name, un" Haden smiled some, "come on we gotta get back to Izo and Sasori" "Izo?" "my ally, come on" the two started running again. "are you sure you should be running?" Haden just nodded, "I'll be fine. Here call them" the redhead threw the phone at the blonde.

Deidara caught it just right before it hit the ground, "close one" he whispered and looked through the contacts, his hands shaky. "it's under The Sexiest Guy In Teh World. Stupid Izo" the blonde would of laughed, if he could but he just looked for it and called.

Sasori's and the girl's ears perked at the sound of Justin Timberlake playing. "is that your phone?" Sasori shook his head and went into the car, watching the girl in the mirror. "MyLove~...Must be Haden" he answered it and turned back to the girl. "hello?" "_h-hey Danna_" the redhead's eyes widened, "Dei?" "_un_" the blue haired girl pouted lightly and rested against her sword, "uh, we're in a middle of a fight here" she said, annoyed.

"where are you? And why do you sound out of breath?" the redhead completely ignored her. "_un...we're uhm...running from a robot killer...un_" Sasori's eye brow raised, "robot ki-" he dodged the girls attack. The blade of her sword scratching a long cut through the door. "shit" he cursed. "_Danna?_" "hey, I'll call you back, I'm a little busy right now. Tell Haden we'll meet him at the spot. Bye, love you!" he hung up the phone quickly and kicked the girl in the stomach. "damn it bitch, couldn't you see I was on the phone?"

The girl glared, "exactly why I'm pissed, asshole!" she thrust her sword forward and made a move to stab him. "f-fuck..." he muttered as the sword went through his stomach. "that was not cool. Not only must I have my internal organs fixed, but I gotta repair my body." the girl laughed, "you think I care? You're going to die anyways" she smiled sweetly and came up to him, running her fingers across his lips. "although, I could give you a small present for at least fighting back."

'Here's my chance' he thought. "alright" he smirked. The girl giggled and leaned in to kiss his lips. "huh? What's with that creepy smi-"

"tsch, stupid bitch" Sasori snarled and ripped his tail out of the girls skull and threw her off himself. "ugh" he heard a grunt from the car and got in. "you alright?" Izohiko rubbed his head, "I think I am...what happened?" he asked. Sasori sighed, "you got knocked out by some bitch and I was left to fight her off. Don't worry I killed her" Izohiko nodded, "anything else?" "Deidara called saying Haden said to meet at the spot" the blue haired male nodded, "let's go before anything else go wrong" Sasori nodded in agreement.

The two teens ran faster and father, "are we al-almost there?" Deidara panted. "y-yeah" Haden wheezed. They were so close. He could almost see Izohiko's car now...wait! That was his car! "finally!" he smiled. Deidara saw his reaction and smiled back. Despite their aching muscles, they kept running.

Sasori and Izohiko were getting out of the car at the time and were excited to be seeing their loved ones.

Deidara nearly burst into tears, but a glimmer caught his eyes. "huh?" he turned his head and saw a harpoon like weapon coming straight for him. Haden noticed the blonde slowing down and went wide eyed also. "Deidara!" the redhead pushed the blonde against the wall. Deidara stared and gaped as the weapon impaled itself into the redhead's chest.

Izohiko and Sasori came running. All the blonde could do was stare at Haden as he fell. The redhead turned his head towards the blonde, "h-heh...stupid blonde...S-S-Sasori would kill me...if I let anything ha-happen to you" he coughed and smiled, "don't look b-be sad, okey?" Izohiko came over to the redhead and gently picked him up and placed his head into his lap. "Haden...damnit..." the redhead smirked, "baka...don't cry, it's not fitting" he lifted his pale hand to Izohiko's cheek and wiped the tears running down his face.

Sasori frowned and walked over to his blonde, "come on, Dei." he held out his hand. The blonde took it and stood shakily. Izohiko turned to the couple, "just take my car, Sasori. I'm going to stay with Haden. You two need to get out of here. Take care" the older redhead pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded. Deidara followed the redhead, hand in hand. They stayed quiet until they got into the car. "where are we going, un?" Deidara whispered. "I don't know, yet. But it'll be a place no one will find us" he grabbed the blonde's hand and kissed it. Deidara smiled small and nodded. "we'll leave and never look back."

_**THE END!**_

_**1. this car is the shit! Its like 5 seconds faster than the Lamborghini and is amazing! Seriously! Look this car up. I'm not really into cars, but dammmmn I want this car...but the price is around 300,000 dollars ^_^; so expensive...**_

_**2. Lol this happened to mai friend's brother...except he wasn't be chased because of the reason in the story. Long story short, he got hi gf prego, they fought, he wants to keep the baby, she says it wasn't even his, he's furious, walks with mai friend around his gf's house, then her parents start chasing down the road with their car...it's funny really XD**_


End file.
